A Black Light
by Niiro-Tenshi
Summary: Ignore the "Chapter 1" on the bottom, there is 32: Kerrie the Demon. Kasen the Angel. Both lived normal days, until a certain confrontation brought them together. Only one problem, Kasen thinks Kerrie is human! What will become of them? Read and find out.


**A Black Light**

_**By Niiro Oni and Tenshi**_

Chapter One:

_Kerrie_

Running. I remember it was late November, I can still feel the chill and fallen rain in my memories, streaming down my face as though I was crying, but I was not crying, I was happy.

The ground, caked with mud, and the sky was cloudy past any hope of the sun being revealed, but I was glad for this. Nothing would turn this day bleak.

Daytime was short, which I was glad for, it was only the night that brought me any contentment. With the darkened sky came my wondering pleasures, the deep sanctuary of the woods I knew so well.

The forest was a place I could remain alone, the soft sounds that would fright an average teenage girl only gave me peace and harmonious life. I could run without tiring or hurting for hours on an average day, even school could not prolong my exuberance.

Running was the one thing I could do without thinking, it came natural. Running was what made my heart exhilarate and made me feel like I could fly through the wild, I never wanted to leave its presence, or maybe it was the forest's presence I did not want to leave me.

But outside of my world within these woods, for once everything fell into place, being myself a fifteen year old girl with wavy black hair that even onyx couldn't compare, and eyes that shift in color, depending on my mood of course.

From the moment I was born I was different, I found strange creatures fascinating while others thought disgusting, the elements around me were a playground. While girls enjoyed shopping and gossiping, I always wanted solitude over socializing, and I never cared what anyone thought.

Everyone seemed to be content with their lives, the football jocks trained vigorously with high dreams to one day be playing for real teams, the cheerleaders wished to be models, superstars, anything that had the word "famous" over it really. Even regular people who were in clubs or special classes had a pretty good idea of what they wanted to do with their lives, but no such thoughts came to my mind.

I never thought anything of myself, not of my present or future, only of books and dreams I would have. Not like dreams of life, such as what my occupation would be or the cutest guy in school asking me to prom, I dreamt of more imaginative things, things you would not find in the real world.

"Kerrie Dalia?" the substitute for Mrs. Pafernich, my nutrition teacher, said interrupting my daydreaming. I raised my hand in acknowledgment but made no attempt to greet her like everyone else did, ever since I became a teen I realized there was really no point in getting to know people you were just going to lose.

I was a sophomore at Stephen D. Irone High School, where few even know who I am, or was. Kynthia would talk to me sometimes, but was very superstitious; she said that her last name "Koren" means "Fair Maiden" and has something to do with her royalty in Germanic times so she doesn't keep tally on kids like me, for fear of her "Status" from the past or something crazy like that. I really did not care what excuse she had, I just knew she did not want to be anywhere near someone like myself.

Kynthia was short but had a very powerful voice; she had dyed brown hair and was so skinny she looked sick. She used to never like having me within two feet of her, but she did have a crush on my boyfriend, so she invited me to a lot of parties, and instead of me saying "To hell with you." Alden forces me to go.

This brings me to the only person who truly knew me, the me I was only a short while ago. Alden Lovell, that boy, who said I meant the world to him, for the previous year we had been dating from then.

But even he seemed to be acting weird, always seeming like he wanted to say something but realizing it was rude, kind of like what he would do to my mom when she asked if she had ketchup on her blouse because her boobs were so large that she couldn't tell.

He said it was his flu that was making him act so strange, but I knew him better than that, the way he looked at me with his soft brown eyes with his recently bleached blonde hair covering them showed despair, so deep I mistook it for repulsion at one time. Ever since he turned eighteen last week, he had been looking at me that way, and I was beginning to worry.

As I walked from the school to my truck (a red 60's ford), and the rain fell in soft pattern at my feet when the final bell rang, I could hear someone approaching. It was not a minute before my eyes were covered with icy cold hands followed by a lowered voice that said "Hey angel, how are you today?" I immediately sighed happily, though his expressions always gave him away, his voice made my nerves melt.

"Alden, if you don't stop sneaking up on me, I'm going to have to hurt you" I turned around and kissed him gently expecting him to hold me as he normally would, but this was not one of our normal occasions where everything was perfect.

When we met only two years ago, we had an instant connection, we knew we liked each other way before we dated because we decided to put that off, mostly because he liked to play football a lot and my dad would kill me if he knew I was dating someone three years older than myself, but we had finally made it work.

I was at an understanding that football came before dating due to him wanting to get a scholarship in the field (literally), and we convinced my dad Alden was only a year older than me.

He only laughed a little "What you sweetheart? I don't think I have anything to be worried about" he smiled his adorable boyish smile that he usually threw at a teacher to look innocent, I only rolled my eyes in agreement and hopped in my car "You coming?" I said with a playful tone, to which he raised his hands in fake defeat, and got in, causing another wave of eye undulating.

The drive to Kynth's was only fifteen minutes, and though the radio was blasting my favorite song "So Obvious" by Runner Runner, the unusual silence from Alden made it seem like there was not such a thing as sound.

Though the cold that I could feel through my windows felt good and sweetly dead, it was ironically sad as most of the stories I read would describe them as. I enjoyed the falling water and frozen wind, but today was different, poignant.

Usually he would be talking about how great his practice was and the pranks his friends were planning for their coach, but today he stared out past the window, obviously not seeing. As we drove beyond the forest I loved so much, I thought about how much the world was a place that I needed to stay away from; it's too bad I didn't realize it wasn't the world I needed to be precautious of.

When we finally got there he spoke "Look Kerrie, we need to talk" and from that sentence I could hear my heart snap. I had heard the words that I knew were probably pouring from his mouth so many times before that it was all I could do to not cry, so I just sat there like a coma patient, and blocked what seemed easy for him to say, out of my mind, then he tried to ask me to still be friends.

As he spoke my eyes wandered out my window, there Kynthia stood in her doorway, it was obvious why everyone liked her, not because she spoke in a sophisticated way or wore an extreme amount of makeup, but because she was not only pretty, but slept with anyone she could get her hands on, which was pretty much anyone she wanted.

It was a miracle I found my voice, but I managed to get a whisper out "Goodbye Alden, have fun at the party" he nodded as I started the car up again, making it clear I just wanted him to go.

I realized I needed time before I could say anything more "Just please don't hurt yourself okay? I still care about you" he said getting out of the truck. I was no longer able to speak with him and wanted him to go, so I only said "Sure". He seemed to think I meant I wouldn't hurt myself, so he walked inside, leaving my life forever.

I knew that there was no point in going to the party, and even less of one to go home where my parents could talk about how they never liked him and I could do better, though they both knew I was a lost cause, while my cat Amaya curled under my cheek and slept like she always did when I needed comforting.

I turned my vehicle around and drove to the one place I knew I would not be bothered, where I could return to my being alone, so that no one could hurt me again.

Chapter Two:

_Kerrie_

Though the light drizzle no longer fell, I could still feel the presence of its sorrow on my cheeks. I knew whenever I decided to let someone close, they hurt me, always. Yet this time seemed to tear and rip at my soul, I had never felt this harmed by another's influence.

My wet hair lingered on my neck, my eyes turning from their normal hazel to a dark green from crying, and my body shook with fear. I was afraid to face the world, alive yet dead inside, though it was not the people I feared, I was still disinclined on my return to the lightened world.

I felt my pocket vibrate, so I opened my phone only to find a text I had gotten from Alden, then hesitated "Did he make a mistake and want to get back together?" I thought to myself feeling shocks in my veins, but in my heart I knew that was not so, he was a person who said what he meant, no matter what.

The text read "Saw Alden making out with that Kynthia chick, sorry about that, if it makes you feel better he got so drunk he threw up on her, lol well hope your okay –T".

I had no idea who the heck "T" was, so instead of being polite and assuring him or her I was fine, which would have been a lie anyway. I threw my phone as hard as I could against the oak tree I sat across from, resulting in it smashing into tiny pieces and only half satisfying my want, or as I saw it need, to destroy something.

"Alone and upset are we?" I snapped my head up and found a boy standing next to me, before I could ask where he came from, another boy jumped out of the ten foot tree and landed beside him.

"You alright dearie?" he said calmly as though he had not just excreted his body, which baffled me as to how he had landed so perfectly without even a stumble or shortness of breath.

He spoke with an accent I was not acquainted with, and I made no attempt to even guess, I just stared at both of them individually like they had spoken in a foreign language, they might as well have.

"No E she is not alright, can't you see she has been crying?" the first almost growled at "E" with no accent whatsoever which didn't seem to make him flinch as it did me.

I wiped my eyes at the comment, realizing I must look a bloody mess to these boys, which I later wondered what it was that had made me care what they had thought when others couldn't faze me like they did.

The boy nodded politely, he was older than me by the look of him, yet still had the resemblance of a child in his dark eyes and cheeks, his hair was blonde and reminded me of Goldie Locks.

The other boy, closest to me, had very dark greasy hair and was huge, he had eyes that looked like a red cat's eye marble, just like the other one. I thought them to be sick at first, but then thought they could not be real so I just looked at their mouths when they spoke.

"Well this curly haired dork is Elu" the first boy pointed to him not taking his eyes off of me, Elu bowed and said "Elu Zissi at your service miss, but I prefer E or EZ…though I'm not really" I nodded at his kindness and sense of humor which I had never been shown by anyone but Alden.

The other rolled his eyes obviously not trying to conceal it which made him more relatable to a teenager and not some tall starkly figure "And I am Cahal Barabal, now what has your cute face so twisted in pain?" Cahal said.

I looked down "I'm alone, I'll always be that way, I am nothing." he held his hand up at that which stopped my voice as though he had ordered it from me "Now sweetheart, you know in your heart that's not true."

I looked into his eyes and saw something for a split second but disregarded it and instead saw kindness "I still feel like crap." he smiled and laughed a hearty laugh that seemed to make the ground shake "Well that's life, sometimes it's awesome, other times its crap" that somehow made me laugh a bit. "Hey she's cute when she smiles" E said causing my face to turn red.

Cahal just gave him a look that basically said keep it in your pants, though Elu seemed harmless, even caring like a brother, and turned to me. "Why don't you come with us, we like to go to this cave just a bit further into the woods, we have small get-togethers and I think you will really enjoy yourself".

I smiled and was flattered that he a complete stranger had invited me to whatever they were going to do, at first I was reluctant to go but then realized that there was no way I was going home.

I thought. Going out and living for a change couldn't be so bad, it might even take my mind off of the break up, how bad would that be? I and these boys were so nice, they would look out for me right?

That was the mistake that changed my life, from a world where everything made sense, to the twisted life I would now be living.

Chapter Three:

_Kerrie_

When Cahal brought me to that dark tunnel, I found myself among others, ones that just by looking at their skin compared to the dark you would think you've gone mad, with eyes that seemed searching, longing for a kill, though in some I found fear.

This is what I became, for when Cahal grabbed my arm, and took the blood from my wrist using only his nails, drinking it as though it were his favorite soda, the change began.

The change is simply this: the transformation from human to an Immortal, and no an Immortal was not something you would find in a romantic novel of vampirism or lycanthropy, no those creatures that lingered in teenage girls' dreams were at the tip of imagination, while we were truly real.

We are Demons. Originally Demons formed from the ashes of fire and hatred when Lucifer tried to rise up against God, but now he comes and tricks the humans to serving him, becoming one of his followers.

Demons, however, are not the only Immortals, Angels are as well, but they rarely come from the change in humans, only when a human has done a deed of great sacrifice and decency would they consider offering the change to a mortal…but no longer was Satan to "Give" this, as he would call it gift, he sought to bring unwilling children into his service.

When a human dies, or an Immortal is killed, their soul is recycled some say, others say they go into an infinite, landless world until the end of days when you were judged, no one really knew the answer to this, but one thing was for sure: you are alive or dead, no in between, and though we seemed pale as though we had deceased, we were most defiantly alive.

From day one we had been given a role, from recruiters to gatherers to assassins, and were told the Angels were our enemies, leeches off of His prayers.

When Cahal brought me deeper into the depths of the earth and my skin slowly begin to feel pale but at the same time hot with a burning energy, he was greeted by many loyal beings. "Master" they all said formally and crossed their arms over their bodies in what I would later learn as their salute.

Before anyone explained what we were I think I knew, the wings had already started pushing their way through our skin, they slowly and painfully displayed growing feathers, our eyes turned a soft red, and the headache began.

The transformation was painful, and seemed to begin as soon as we were locked in a small room with no windows or furniture. Much screaming was involved with the feeling of one's bones cracking (though in reality they were strengthening and becoming harder to destroy).

The others I was brought with were hard to watch as I sat in the corner grasping my temples in my palms whimpering in pain, some fell to the floor and wept while others begged the guards who watched our cell for death, it seemed like days before it ended, but we were assured it was only minutes.

After that they released us into their mess hall, as they jokingly called it, which was like a large cave room, over a hundred feet tall.

There were tables arranged like a high school lunchroom, and a kitchen in the back, and as my senses sharpened, it was easy to smell what we were eating. I was surprised to find it was not a bowl full of blood.

Overhead sat some others in large holes near the top of the ceiling, ones that had not come with us, but wished to be here for our arrival. They watched in a way that seemed foreign to me, some with curiosity while others had glimpses of despondent.

I did not see anyone notice this, a few were still in shock from the change. Some of us stopped to gape at our developing wings and new features, which other than the red eyes included stronger bodies, a more detailed cadaver, and an alluring aura that seemed to follow us.

We each had a large pink line from our encounter with His teeth; mine was almost as deep as the one my heart carried. We were told to think of it as our membership identification, though the body was enough to prove ones association.

We were welcomed by a group of others, among them was to be my new boss Drucilla, think of her as a manager, this is the best way to describe her position here, known by us as a Higher Up. The Higher Ups made all the important decisions along with their master. They held meetings and discussed anything of importance or issue. She was never like Him, never put on a fake concerning look or pretended to befriend you like he did, she was always in a state of destruction, meaning anyone standing in her way would regret it.

"Maggots, welcome to Day One of the rest of your eternal lives, my name is Drucilla Adria, last name only, never address me with my first name it was given to me by mortal fools, and if you cross me once believe me you will wish there was a purgatory, do we understand?" she searched the group of fifteen, who all nodded slowly.

She had a rather strange beauty about her that I couldn't place, she was not drop dead gorgeous, but her confidence made her seem more appeasing. Although it was obvious that her crimson eyes shone with a deep hatred and trickery, her twenty year old looks complimented by her large but curvy body and dark skin and hair almost made you forget what she was, if you had been human.

"One thing you need to understand, and understand quickly: this is your home now, you don't have mommies and daddies to run to and cry about how upset you are, you're on your own and that is how it will always be" she spoke coldly wanting us to really get what our lives were now.

When she stopped in front of one kid, who looked twelve with long spiky hair in his face hiding his fear, though his shaking gave him away, she yelled louder "On no circumstances are you allowed to have contact with the outside world!" to which he flinched but nodded perceptively.

She had given us each our duties that we would be doing for all eternity, we had jobs in our community, we either did something directly under His service, or we worked for someone lower that would be part of working for Cahal.

I was informed that I would be working under the influence of Adria, and even though I had just begun in this world I was not used to, and everyone seemed dreadful and scary, I knew I needed to watch out for her.

Chapter Four:

_Kerrie_

My thoughts on my new superior were confirmed when our training began, before anything else she had us working on our strengths. Adria lead us past many of the long dark tunnels I feared we would be using for a long time, longer than I wished to live.

Fire was all around us, warm yet cold somehow, it offered little comfort in this dark world, and the crackling it made naturally without sustenance to burn sounded wrong in this place.

When she stopped outside a red door that looked ominous, as though someone had tried to scratch their way into the next room, she turned to us and smiled a dark menacing smile "Ready?" was all she asked, but she did not wait for a response, not that we could give one without trembling.

As she opened the large wooden door, it creaked, causing our newly sensitive ears to hurt "You will get used to that" we heard her say, somehow knowing it would cause us pain without turning. She walked into the room and as she did fire illuminated it, pulsing like a cardiac chamber.

Adria had a large field of training equipment before us, a track, which stretched out a mile long, weights that seemed impossible to lift, and several blocks of thick metals all around.

She paced around the room speaking to us as though we were young cadets readying for a mission "A Demon has great strength" to prove a point she lifted her hand delicately, and with a single swift movement, sliced the cubes of unknown metal in half, causing us all to go bugged eyed.

"And speed" she examined her nails as if she needed a manicure, and before us was already at the track, that had to be at least a hundred yards from where we stood, in an instant.

When she spoke again, everyone was eager to learn "As younglings, you will not be as fast or strong, but you will develop quickly. By the end of the year your full power will manifest itself" she ran the track what looked like fifteen times by my count in only seconds. Though my eyes were not strong enough to see just how clearly she was running, it was obvious that a human would not have even seen her in the dark. Running, just like in my previous life, would be something I would enjoy.

And like that she was by us once more, smiling with superiority "So then, who's first?" she asked, thus beginning what would be the long preparation of our second lives, as Immortals.

It was hours of training before Adria allowed us go to find our rooms (but we were encouraged to continue training regularly), which was difficult being not only new, but having to make way through the long decrepit world we had never seen before until now.

My new body, exerted past at least ten human's capacity, was in more pain than I had ever been used to. Had I been a mortal, I probably would have been long dead and forgotten of.

Our appointed sleeping quarters were kind of like dormitories in college, and to my surprise, along with the room, came a roommate.

Though the walls were thick and cave like, and the floor was slick with water that seemed to come from nowhere, I was happy to have a space to crawl up and cry to myself.

But my alone time would have to wait, a figure walked into the room I now called my own and turned on the light illuminating my dark sanctuary. I was found by my new roomie, who unlike my thoughts on a Demon's personality, seemed like a kind person.

"Hi, I'm Sachi Ami, I guess you're my new roommate, what might your name be?" her voice was surprisingly sweet yet serious, as she walked over to her desk and turned on the radio I had not noticed, I took in her features.

Sachi had small glasses with long dirty blonde hair with just the hint of white tinting. She was fairly skinny and although looked tired, which was completely understandable in a place like this, she looked as though she could have modeled.

I wondered how anyone could look as clean as her in this place, and then realized my skin was cleaner and whiter than it had been upon arrival.

I finally answered her question "Kerrie, nice to meet you" she nodded trying to find a different station to listen to. I did not know what else to say so I looked around the room.

The walls were covered in beautiful drawings; my favorite I saw on the wall facing her bed frame was a man with white wings defending a girl from a dragon.

"Did you make all of these?" I asked in wonder, she then smiled "Yep, do you like them?" she said admiring her own work "Very much" I continued to look around. There was everything from regular people, to animals, to creatures that did not exist…though I began to wonder if everything from books and stories were true, if Demons were real who was to say Mermaids and Griffins were not?

I then stopped being happy and tried to ask something I knew was true "Are we in…" but I couldn't finish my sentence without it cracking, though Sachi seemed to know exactly what I wanted to ask.

She sighed and said "Kerr, welcome to Hell, one way into the service, no way out"

Chapter Five:

_Kasen_

This is where I take a break from my talk of past time, though it's really a break from my life all together for the moment, for things to be clear I need to review something that happens far away from here, where prayers are answered and nothing bad can happen, as I have been told.

"Lenya, we have been over this several times, in order for us to remain hidden on earth we need not wear clothes with open backs, even if they were drunk and thought you were wearing a costume it's too dangerous to be seen" Kasen said with worried tone though he knew his good friend Lenya Sacha would never intentionally jeopardize their mission.

He brushed his short brown yet blonde streaked hair back absently; his freckles tried to find his smile but were unsuccessful.

He could smell the fresh air circling the room which usually calmed him, but even the pureness of it could not bring him to be relaxed, he needed her to understand that this was not something he could just ignore, though he knew she would not do it again.

"Sorry K, I didn't realize that shirt was so far down, I'll be more careful next time" she said with the facial expression of a child which could only cause him to soften his face and smile, though they were the same age she always reminded him of a little sister.

She was short with little curly brown hair, her dimples found space between her cheeks and perfect mouth, and her eyes that were almond shape yet full.

Angels, as well as their enemies the Demons, could hide their wings fairly easily, even though their wings stretched out to be about ten feet long they were easily compressed onto their backs.

While Demons had black wings and red eyes, Angels had white wings and almost human blue eyes, yet by comparison they were more beautiful and pure; they did not have halos illuminating over their heads and did not wear robes, but fancied almost modern wear.

"What did she do this time Kasen?" David Gal marched into his living space, his short black hair in his face, along with his mate Chanah Malak; the Immortals did not get married the same was humans did, and they did not change their names, the lord had given them names for purpose, a meaning behind them.

"David relax, no harm was done, Len just had her shirt down a bit too low, not low enough for anyone to see them clearly mind you, I've already addressed the situation it won't happen again" he nodded and looked at Lenya for reassurance in what he was saying, she smiled softly as though to confirm what he said.

David's wife smiled warmly, her curly blonde hair fell perfectly around her small yet filling hips, she loved her family and said "Alright, you heard him sweetie, nothing bad happened, now can we please get home?" with nothing more to say about the mistake, he glanced between Len and Kasen "Fine, just be more careful, I guess".

Though David was very concerned with Angels not being discovered, he really was nice, and did care about them, so he disregarded his nerves and went about his business.

As soon as they were out of his home, Kasen spoke in whisper as though he could be heard by unseen forces "Well why don't you go home dear, I'll finish the report on our visit, you look tired" she nodded softly but had a sadness about her, he began to see that she was really upset with what she had accidentally done, and wished to comfort her.

"And hey, don't worry about it, you did a great job for your first trip, the world can be distracting I know, my first time I started a conversation with a young woman, and started talking about how wonderful God is, she thought I was a religious nut" to that she looked more lively and giggled, then skipped out the door and into their open world.

As he wrote out his findings on earth, which were mostly that humans had become more blasphemous in such a short time and that many disregarded the laws of their own, he felt hands slide up his back and herd the low "hmm" of a woman's.

"You know working late and not taking care of your almost mate can be bad for you K" she whispered seductively into his ear, making his body tingle and get warm.

He turned from his desk to be in the presence of Marla Keelia, his almost "Bride" so to speak. Her curvy body seemed to tease him fitting tightly into her dark purple dress with a low neckline, something many Angels would not wear outside their homes, but she was more than comfortable in it.

She had long strawberry blonde hair that fell to her neck with a short curl that seemed perfect though not done on purpose, and her rosy cheeks and perfect full lips made Kasen desire to hold her forever.

"Yes, and staying away from yours for a long period of time without informing him can be bad as well," he stood up and kissed her softly "Where have you been?" he raised an eyebrow.

When they first met, which was two hundred years ago when she almost died in a house fire while she saved a group of children from death instead of saving her guardian who had adopted her since she was young, the Angels saw great surrender on her part, and so they made her into one of them.

She never ventured to earth after that day, but recently she has been going often, this last trip was long however, she was gone almost a week. This behavior had him worried, and he knew that something must be going on.

She walked over to their fireplace, though they never got cold, these Immortals liked the comforts of a human household "I walked the mortal grounds for awhile as you know," to this he nodded and replied "And how did you like them?".

She returned the gaze that she felt on the back of her head "The world is a nasty place" she said angry, but then calmed herself, "However I've been watching a…group, and they have interested me." she walked slowly away from him trying to find the words she wished to tell.

"And what group is this?" Kasen asked with a strange hesitation in his voice. She fumbled with her hair "They are…self liberators in a way, they don't like rules, at first I found them disgusting, but now I wish to join them…" at this he realized what she meant.

"Oh Marla no you didn't?" he said with shock, he sat at the hearth and she laid a hand on his shoulder "Yes, I did meet him, and he has tempted me…I wish to accept him K, and I wish you would to, he has so much to off…" but he cut her off, "How could you traffic with the devil? After all he has done to the world?" he said with both anger and despair.

At this she became angry and stood up with a fiery pulse around her body "If you do not wish to join me than I shall return alone," she started to leave when he grabbed her arm "What are you thinking? Can you not see this insanity? Look what the Lord has given you, do you banish what has been gifted to you?" she laughed in a way that made his smooth skin crawl causing him to release his grip.

The illusion he was under of her was immediately shattered, he did not understand how he could of thought kindly of her when she secretly had all of this anger underneath.

"I only embrace what I should have had long ago, God should have allowed me death I was supposed to, because I guarantee he will regret it, in a way you cannot even imagine" the voice that was coming from her was a dark stranger to K, and frozen by her words she departed.

On her way out, of the door and his life, Kasen glimpsed her white wings, like the night sky, turn to that of midnight.

Chapter Six:

_Kasen_

Marla's words had cut into Kasen's very soul, from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew he loved her, he was sent to save the children without leaving evidence of his interference.

When he arrived he was shocked to find all of the children hiding in the forest outside their home in Utah that horrible July night. He would never forget the screams of running children.

_The fire was easily put out when he was in reaching distance, Angel's Breath could put out any fire and heal any wound. But what it couldn't do was save someone who was dying._

_When he ran into her house filled with the decaying smell of her lost father figure, and kneeled by her side, he began to whisper soft words of comfort, assuring her it would be over soon._

_When she began to stir, she revealed to him her dark green eyes, deeper than any forest, even her strained word "Please" was beautiful, he knew he could not let her go; he now realized she had been asking for death, not life._

He had made the mistake of giving her Immortality, but he would not make the mistake of covering for her, his family would suffer for it should he do otherwise.

She was an innocent, but her corruption ruined that false impression of her, so he rushed to the council room for their planed, though not used since way before Marla had been "Born", tactic for a Fallen Angel.

"I'm telling you David, she said it to my face, I saw her wings change" Kasen said with an irritation from having to repeat himself "How could she leave though? We have not had a fallen angel for…" David started to count "Yes, yes centuries, but I assure you she has left our lives to serve Him" he finished.

The group of twelve began to converse among themselves, until Chen spoke to all of them "If what you are saying is true, and I do believe you, then what are we to do? Fallen Angels are stronger than ten Demons, and some of us are not capable of fighting more than one at a time, should they attack Heaven's gates how are we to defend ourselves? How do we fight a pack of Demons?"

"Easy, we kill her before they plan their next move" said a voice outside of the hall, it belonged to Lahn Leigh, "Lahn, we cannot just kill one of our own, we…" "Have you not already stated she is no longer of us? Fallen Angels, just like Demons, are not at their full strength until a few years after turning that way, we have that advantage over her" he interrupted the Arch Angel that had spoken.

Rin Mitsu a beautiful Angel with short white hair and large eyes that seemed to look into your soul, she was always businesslike, and never looked to be able to have joy. No one could lie to her, and few dared interrupt her when she was speaking, but she allowed him to continue.

"If we allow her to live, well then we may as well just hand ourselves in now, the girl must die," he said emotionless.

The room was full of murmurs of agreement. "Then I suppose we have no choice" David said sighing, he looked at Kasen. "I'm sorry," he glanced down, "It's not you that need be sorry, my friend." he replied, then stood up and headed outside with Lenya close behind him.

"K! You can't just leave, we have to determine…" she stopped where she was and realized there was no point arguing, the decision to execute Marla had been made "I cannot watch her die Len" he turned around and walked the few paces in between them "She may have broken my heart and destroyed my very soul but I will not stand here and watch the light leave her eyes, I can't do it" he then turned away from her and left that night, with no word to anyone else on the subject, or any other subject.

Life, in the few weeks I was here, was difficult. The transition from human to eternal being was a complicated thing to go through; learning how to clean ourselves was difficult to figure out on its own.

Our long glorious wings could not be used until at least eight days of setting in, in the beginning it was though we had hatched, and our wings needed to grow and strengthen. They had to be taken care of carefully; failure to properly cleanse and groom our wings could cause not only infection, but cost us the experience of flying.

We were surprised to learn that our feathery wings caused any water they touched to turn clearer than a magical spring, and it remained that way until we left its company.

The way they sat on the surface of the large underground lagoon in the bathing room while our bodies floated in the very deep water, was strange, as if they were single feathers lying at the top. Our wings could act as a paddle, and we could use them to swim without our arms.

Other things I learned were that we ate normal food, our skin did not get oily and break out, and we did not gain, or loose, weight after we had changed (though the change itself altered our body to look its best).

Life would be perfect, for those of us who stopped to enjoy these things, if it did not mean we lost our souls in the process.

Chapter Seven:

_Kerrie_

The news of a Fallen Angel spread quickly, when I walked into the dining area it was crowded with everyone from our little nation "What's going on?" I said to no one in particular, though I was sure it wouldn't be heard over the commotion.

The girl In front of me surprised me by answering, she had fair dark skin with bright teeth and brown curly hair that almost reached her shoulders "An Angel has just fallen" she studied me carefully and then said "Oh your new, we have been waiting for one to fall for awhile now, well one has, anyway, I've only been here for eight months so I'm not an expert on the matter".

She continued to look me over as though I were going to burst into flames. Somehow I seemed strange to her, though she was very polite. "I am Mela Rasine by the way, and this is my mate Albin Luiz" she gestured to the boy at by her side.

He was pale white with short brown hair that fell over his eyes slightly, he wore a grey jacket and a regular pair of faded jeans with Nike shoes.

Albin smiled a sweetly "A year and two months" I was about to ask what he meant by that, but quickly got what it was he was counting "Kerrie Dalia, five weeks" Mela smiled wide then "Oh your Sachi's roomie, welcome, we are Sachi's friends too so we should hang out sometime" when she said "hang out" she lowered her eyes, hanging out wasn't exactly an activity hell provided.

"Well what the here is going on?" I heard my Sissy's sweet voice (I started calling her that because we found that we are very close and love each other dearly) "Over here Sach" she hurried over to us.

"And why is this place more crowded than a sardine can? Oh you guys have all met good I don't have to do introductions, now what have I missed?" she looked around.

"An Angel fell, and I guess we are greeting her or something" I said but then felt embarrassed because all their eyes were on me "This is a very rare occasion Kerr, Cahal has been waiting for her for awhile now, since before she was born" Sachi said, before I could ask what she meant by that everyone in here began to cheer.

Cahal stormed through the crowed to the center, as if it were a wave, everyone crossed their arms over their chests, to which I unwillingly followed. When he reached the middle of the room, his voice boomed over the cheering.

"Brothers, sisters, today is a very joyous day, our Angel has fallen this night, and has graciously joined our covenant, welcome Marla!" he said loudly as he helped her on top of a table where everyone could see her.

She was skinny with the obvious darkness that radiates our bodies, but two things made her stand out from the rest of us: her wings were a faded black, not completely black but not grey, and her eyes were a deep dark brown that looked almost black out of place with her light skin.

We knew this would be good against humans, even though our red eyes didn't usually cause alarm to them due to almost everyone loving contacts.

She stood proud, and exclaimed in a loud commanding voice "My new friends, it is so good to meet you, today marks a new era in our lives, no longer will mankind walk the earth destroying it, they will either join us…or die!"

At this everyone cheered…well everyone but my small group. Misanthropy was obviously a popular form of racism in our society, one that was not to be ignored. "And what of the Angels? Well, we will give them a battle they have never seen before!" screaming of enjoyment echoed throughout our vast caverns "Oh my God" Mela whispered "My mother is on earth." she barely got out.

Fearing that his wife would faint if he did not act, Al took her in his hands "I am going to take her to our room, she looks weak, come on sweetie". Her weeps were only noticed by us, everyone else let her by without questions.

Most of the others left to continue their days work, but like me, some were done with their jobs and came to greet Marla, some even offered their rooms to share with her, which Cahal dismissed, he believed she deserved a room to herself like the higher ups such as my Lord Adria.

"What do you think is going to happen to all of us?" Sissy said to me, but I was looking at the set of eyes that were on me, His, he seemed to bear into my soul (if I even had one) with his stare "I don't know," I said, not taking my eyes off of Cahal "But it cannot be good".

Chapter Eight:

_Kerrie_

On our way back to our room we decided to work our wings, keeping them cramped on our backs all day while we did whatever Adria wanted us to do, which consisted of cleaning her very large room and feeding her pet snake Draco, was not good for their circulation, so we took off in flight.

I was a bit surprised that I had not remembered my first flight when I arrived here, it just seemed as though I had been doing it all my life.

The way our wings moved as if they were connected to our heartbeats, and how our lungs expanded and gave was magical, although I hated being what I was, I had to admit that flying was the most amazing experience I had ever had.

We reached our level of Demon's apartments, and the second we were in distance, we both dropped on our beds rubbing our body with tired and sore muscles.

"So why do you think everyone is so excited about Marla coming?" since everyone else thought I was speaking in another language whenever I asked a question, I saved them for Sachi who never did that "Well, Fallen Angels are much stronger than Demons, and they are smarter and faster, the others who had fallen died, I don't know how".

I recently had been thinking of everything I had learned from reading, a lot of the stuff I heard or read was wrong: we didn't have horns or tails, or carry pitchforks, and we were not able to change form.

I had read that Angels did not have genitals so they were not able to have sex, I had been wondering about this but decided not to ask Sissy when I thought about it because sexual questions made her uncomfortable.

Think, a Demon who was uncomfortable about sex? Were we not supposed to be that of legends as incubi and succubus? Weren't we dangerous Immortals that would destroy everyone without hesitation?

I did not need to ask anyway, I unfortunately found myself in the wrong place at the wrong time, so to speak, long story short I knew Demons could have sex, so I imagined this would be the same for the other Immortals.

"Something else that has been kind of bugging me, why is everyone really young here? Do we not age?" I asked. She pointed to her arm which revealed the same scar as mine, which caused me to rub the bite mark I had been given as my welcoming present.

"Our master's venom is powerful, we stop ageing yes, but if we are too young, we grow older until we reach eighteen. The venom causes our cells to not need to progress unless harmed" she fumbled with the radio as she continued speaking, widening my mind and knowledge of my kind.

Finding a station she liked, she said "I have heard from some of the older Demons that it is more painful when you are young to change because the body does not just take it and get rid of it, since we are not yet eighteen, it has to work harder to adapt enough in the body to last that long".

That I was interested in, not aging after eighteen? No wrinkles was great, but the whole no soul thing was going to be an issue "How old was Drucilla?" we enjoyed using her first name in our dorm, a privilege I am sure everyone else was afraid to use.

"Twenty four I think" she yawned, but it would take more than that to dampen my curiosity. When she settled herself into a more comfortable position, I decided to inquire more difficult (at least to me) questions.

"Is it the same for Angels?" I pressed, looking into her tired eyes knowing she would soon be out "Yes, but remember most Angels are made Angels, so I imagine they were just made a specific age, and I am not sure how they change mortals, but I am pretty sure it's not by biting their receiver" I nodded fascinated by this new information.

"One more question," I said when I saw her drifting off, she opened her eyes to hear me clearly "If Angels can fall, I mean…" I looked down chewing on my lip with my newly sharpened teeth, causing my mouth to bleed.

She sat up and sighed "Angels can fall because they can be tempted, Demons are evil, we allow anyone in our group, Angels rarely offer the change to a human, which is why Cahal needed Marla specifically. She used to be human. Angels are harder to tempt," she seemed to know that I needed her to say it out loud.

"I do not believe that Demons can become Angels." I let her go to sleep after that, but as I lay down, I thought of all of the confusing things that were happening in my life, and when my mind drifted towards my family, memories of them weaned me to sleep.

Chapter Nine:

_Kerrie_

The next morning after I visited with Mela and assured her everything was okay, Adria had me report to her room.

I never go in there except when she wishes it clean or to feed her precious pet, so with a sigh and a smile glued to my face, I obeyed like the good monkey slave she thought me to be.

"Hello Kerrie, so good of you to come" she said with a fake smile, this made me suspicious seeing as how she was never nice, but I then realized it was not politeness she was displaying, she had something for me to do.

"As you know we have a new royal in the family" she said sarcastically but defiantly in an admiring way, which was strange seeing as how the only person Adria admired was herself, she was more vain than anyone I had ever seen.

Sachi and I always laughed about it because she was not extremely good looking, not ugly but defiantly not hot. Her authority, however, made her more appealing to men I supposed, she had a new one enter her room every night (thus concluding my horrible experience finding out Demons could have relations).

"M here has a bit of a problem you see" Marla, or "M" as Adria had called her, then stepped out of her oversized closet; although we lived in caves our rooms were not revolting, though they were not as glamorous as the Higher Ups.

The way they stood next to each other was kind of disturbing, like they had been best friends for all of eternity. "You see dear, I recently had an engagement, in a manner of speaking, but I left him to be here, however I have discovered that he lingers on earth, though I know not why, he does not seem to be searching for me" she paced around the room as she spoke, and there was a display of irritation about her, she then stopped and smiled at me.

"So to put it simply, I need you to take care of him, and seeing as you are new and work for Adria here, I find that you are perfect for the job". I did not understand what she meant at first, and must have had a questioning look.

"She means kill him, you stupid slig" Adria said with a snarl that made my stomach wrench, and a word I had not needed to understand to know it was insulting. "Now, now Adi, I think she needs to be calm for…this particular task." Marla tsked at her to which Adria became rolled her eyes and walked over to her dresser to sit and brush her hair as though she were annoyed with my presence.

I stared blankly still confused and scared, how could, or would, I kill anyone, let alone a holy person. They glared at me and somehow I nodded in agreement, I suppose there was not much I could do on the matter, and I was already in Hell, it's not like I was going to lose a soul over it.

As left Adria's room, I heard laughing from the closed doors "Now my dear we can be together, he will not come between us" I recognized her voice and could not believe what I was hearing "Adria was bi?" I thought. To get a better idea of what was going on I pressed my face to the door.

"I know, but…I wish he had joined us, I think you would have liked him" then a smack at the wall was heard, I guessed that Adria threw her brush.

"He doesn't matter now!" she yelled slightly "All that matters is me, I am the only one you need, what any love needs, ever since you saved me in that fire, I knew you needed to be mine." she spoke in whisper as if to come off as seductive.

Fire? I wished I knew what they were talking about, but then herd sounds of kissing and the springs of a bed as though someone had been pushed onto it, so I made my way back to the security of my room, where I no longer had to worry about Adria's shocking secret, but my own battle with myself about killing an Angel.

"Really? She is really doing a girl in her room?" Sachi was practically in hysterics when I told her. "Yes but you cannot tell anyone, do you have any idea what she would do if she found out we knew and were telling people? The Queen of the Damned would burn us all" I said smiling and faking being burned, but was completely serious.

"Yeah I know, but just knowing that she is bi makes me laugh, I mean don't get me wrong I have nothing against gay people, but when you hear someone like Drucilla being bi and wanting it a secret, it makes you think way differently of her, she is so powerful that if she did want people knowing, I'm sure the only laughers would be dead you know?".

I got what she was saying, we were both aware of our "Pro-gay" attitudes, as well as our "Pro-life" which of many things made us laugh, we were supposed to be evil beings that hated all, yet we had morals unlike the rest of the Dark Immortals.

"And what did she mean by the fire?" she began "Do you think they really knew each other a long time ago?" Sissy looked as though she was about to discover the murderer at the end of one of those mystery movies we both liked so much.

I honestly had no answer for her; I was just as baffled as she must have been "I'm not sure. I guess it's possible, it would explain how Cahal knew about Marla being turned into an Angel" I said wanting answers but knowing they would not come "And we both know Adria to be possessive of things she wants, maybe she knew it would bring Marla to her" I pieced together.

"So they want you to kill her ex mate? Drucilla to have Marla to herself, and Marla to get rid of her past" Sissy raised an eyebrow making her look like a mother who just caught her kid in the cookie jar but expected a confession.

"Well her almost mate to be technical, and although I have to do it, it seemed like she did not completely want him dead, she only did because he wouldn't fall with her I guess" she only nodded while I packed in a purse a knife and some food for the long trip, which believe it or not, was a lemonade and five sandwiches.

I changed into a long coat and wrapped a scarf around my neck, since we had lived in the earth where it felt hot all the time, which we were adapted to, I would most likely freeze to death without my apparel. I found no need for shoes though most Demons wore them, to me though they felt like cages for my feet, so I was happy to leave my boots behind.

"Just be careful okay? Some Demons try to escape when given the permission to go to earth, they always are found and get killed…I don't think I could live without you Sis" Sachi said while she fumbled with her green sweater Cahal stole off of some kid a while back.

"Do not worry sweetie, I won't, where would I run away to? Whether I like it or not, this is my life now, nothing is going to change that" I knew that she was the only reason for me wanting to come back, and I would not leave her here when she had given me the one thing I never knew I needed in life: a friend.

She seemed to be more at peace before I left, and I promised I would not be gone long, as we said our goodbyes I departed for the dining hall where the entrance to hell ended, as well a gateway to a short, but accepted freedom.

Chapter Ten:

_Kerrie_

It seemed as though I had walked for ages, through the dark passage to my almost forgotten middle world. My strong feet became colder which I had never experienced in my Immortal life, though they did not hurt like they did the first few days of my training, I believed they were becoming harder to damage.

The light slowly became bright which, although there was defiantly fire in hell and the sun was only just rising, was so intense I had to shield my eyes for a moment.

I gazed around in awe, there was no snow but the plants were wilted and gave the illusion of frost through the newly dropped dew, it was early in the morning so the mist was about my ankles and smelled of rain.

I spun around and threw my arms open wishing I could unfold my wings and fly forever with tears of joy making my eyes more red than usual, but I had a job to do, and I was not about to make this my only visit to earth.

I would most defiantly want to return, hearing my leaves crack beneath my bear soles and the natural wind blow through my dark hair brought some kind of ease to my mind.

I wished to see how my parents were doing, and then realized this was probably a bad idea. I remembered the last time I saw my mother and father, the morning before I had gotten my heart ripped out of my chest and had been taken away, how normal it all seemed.

Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast with her long brown curly hair hiding her pink cheeks, dad reading the newspaper while scratching his almost white blonde short hair, waiting for his coffee.

Both of my parents, I realized, were opposites of me. I would give anything to go back in time and just tell them how much I loved them, and needed them.

I then wondered how Alden was doing, but then I grabbed my chest and got down on my knees to think for awhile, of him betraying me and being with that girl who had probably been plotting our breakup for awhile.

For an hour, I guessed, I replayed that day in my head, and I dug into the earth with my nails, I sobbed quietly and made no noises.

I then found my strength, and pushed that from my mind using my all of my energy to stand up. I was done with being upset; besides it was not like I would have a relationship again due to my current living condition, and soul condition.

So why grieve about a mortal? Someone so week and easily broken, I punched a bolder along my path to prove my point. I walked the familiar trail I used to enjoy, and now was in a trancelike state.

Though this was the spot that I had been taken from such a short while ago, it seemed like this was a happy place, where I would be safe without Cahal or E to harm me.

I started my search by walking through the woods which stretched out for miles, I could always use my super speed but that would draw attention to myself, either by a human hiking the trail, or my enemy that I was to kill.

I stopped by a creek "Did I just call him my enemy?" I whispered out loud, well of course I did, he is my enemy…isn't he? I decided to think about completing my task before I asked anymore questions; otherwise I would be found taking a bitching from Adria.

For the longest time I walked along the side of water, the calm effect its sound made on me was peaceful, something I had not felt in a long time. I searched there until I decided if you were hiding you wouldn't be somewhere easily spotted, so I then decided to go deeper into the woods to look for my Angel.

About six hours passed before I decided to take camp, though it was still daylight, I would do my best tracking at night. All I needed was a tree and I would be at rest, so I found a large oak tree (which I found slightly ironic) and climbed up to the highest branch where I took rest, only to dream of a world that Marla had described, where humans die off or turn Immortal, Angels fall dead, and Heaven falls from the sky.

Chapter Eleven:

I drifted in and out of sleep, the sound of flight echoed in my dreams, something I was used to in hell. But when I finally did open my eyes, it was dark and cold, so I knew this was not where I was. I was however surprised the darkness had little effect on my sight, and I could see just fine.

I then could hear something hit the ground, deliberately as though it had meant to land there. When I had my sense back, I realized that the Angel I had come for must be close, so I reached in my bag for the knife, that had the essence of my "Master's" poison, which in theory was very deadly if used correctly, I wondered what would happen when it hit an Angel's bloodstream, whatever it was I believed it would not be long before I found out.

I froze when I heard its voice, the sound was more beautiful than a symphony of arranged music, and I felt like his words were just for me, "Great lord, why has this happened? Why has she lost faith in you and all you do for us?" I then snapped out of my trance.

He seemed sad, should I go? No, this I was prepared for, Marla had warned me that he would be seductive and that I needed to keep my mind above all else, but even Alden had not been able to persuade me to have sex with him, though he was gorgeous, so I thought nothing of her warning.

I jumped from the tree quietly and prepared for a fight, my arm was outreached with the knife in hand as I raised it high above me, then I refrained my strike.

As I slowly lowered my weapon I stared wide eyes at him, he had brown hair with blonde streaks, and although it was his back I was looking at as he washed his face in the stream that flowed by, it was the most beautiful back I had ever seen, he wore no shirt, so that his brilliant white wings stretched out proudly.

I put my knife in my back pocket and must have gasped because he turned around abruptly with his marvelous blue eyes shocked. I stumbled backwards onto the ground with my mouth gaped, amazed to find the front of his body was just as beautiful, but his face was his most perfect feature, covered in freckles that stretched down his arms actually made him more beautiful.

I knew I could not kill such a creature, though in the eyes of my kin, he was a revolting filthy being, in mine I saw something stronger than any magic, I knew he somehow was the only reason I needed to be here as I succumbed to my want to be near him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…they…" I tried to find the right words but could not speak correctly. He only stared in alarm, and so I tried again "I'm Kerrie Dalia" I mentally slapped myself, why did I say that? Here I was trying to kill him and I wanted to get on a first name basis?

I suppose my name got him to refocus into speaking, "Forgive me, but do you know what I am?" I stared at him and then said "Well yeah, you're an Angel." I said with a duh look obviously on my face, "And this does not upset you?" he spoke in an unbelieving way stepping forward one step. Well I guess it made since for him to ask such a question, I was a Demon. We were supposed to hate them.

I only shook my head to drop the confusion and concentrate on the present time; I had never been in the presence of something as glorious as him. His voice was so amazingly soothing, how could I hate him "Listen Kerrie, no one can know about me, do you understand?" I was about to say that we already did know and that he needed to get out of there, but he continued, "If other humans find out, it will cause a catastrophe in your world." A human? He thought I was a human?

I was going to tell him that I was defiantly not human, but then decided it was better to leave it at that rather than let him know who I really was. I nodded in agreement again, and looked away, unsure of what to say to him.

He reached for my hand and I stared blankly at it. When I did not take it, he then found need to explain "Now I cannot just let you get all filthy can I, Kerrie?" he smiled and I absolutely melted, his teeth were so white that all color around them faded.

As I reached for his hand he moved it lower and picked me up, I gasped as he held me in his strong yet delicate arms; his skin was soft and smooth though it appeared unreal, and as our eyes met he gasped as well, though it was quiet, while mine was slightly louder.

He held me in lock for what seemed like eternity, but soon I found myself safely on my feet, though it felt unnatural in comparison of his arms.

"My name is Kasen Luka, it's nice to meet you." he smiled, this time after clearing his throat, which of course left me dazzled "And you, Kasen." was all I could say. "If you do not mind me saying this," he stepped closer to me and raised his hand, "You are quite beautiful." he finished brushing my cheek once gently leaving a red streak on my face.

All I could think to say was, "I should be getting back now." I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist lightly "Wait, where do you need to get back to? I could walk you."

I was scared now but thought quickly "No, I mean, I have to be getting home and my…father is kind of hard on guys…plus you're not wearing a shirt." I looked down unable to lie in his eyes.

"I think you will find he would like me, and I can find a shirt" he said smiling, "I think it would be best if I go home alone, I wouldn't want to draw attention." I smiled gently this was the truth, Hell was my home now, I had to accept that, and I defiantly did not want anyone else to find him.

"Alright, so when can we meet again?" he said, I looked into his soft blue eyes with awe, fighting the urge to run, and even more to kiss him.

Chapter Twelve:

_Kerrie_

"So let me get this straight, you not only didn't kill him, but he thinks you're a human?" Sissy said giggling "Yep, weird I just met him, but I felt strange when I saw him, like I could feel my heart banging through my chest, though I'm sure human or not he must have not liked me, but at first I thought we shared a moment…kind of silly I guess".

After I returned from my visit, I was greeted by Adria and Marla "So how did it go?" Adria asked with a doubtful sigh and crossed arms "It's taken care of" I said in a neutral none caring tone, which made her go bug eyed.

"Well, well, it appears that you are much more powerful than you look, we will most defiantly have to keep that in mind" Mar said smiling at Adria, I smiled smugly.

But she wanted to confirm the job was done "And the body?" she continued "Burned" I replied showing my large cut on my arm I managed to give myself as proof of struggle "He put up a fight but I got him" I then walked past both of them, feeling their stares on my back.

I found it strange she was so different to others than she was in her "love" life, she seemed less weak in the presence of someone other than Adria, and I wondered if it had been this way for Kasen.

"I don't know Kerr" Sachi said sitting up in her bed "You're the prettiest Demon I have ever seen, we all have this 'kill mode' look about us, and you seem gentler, plus your eyes are not as red as ours, they almost look normal even though they are not for a human really" she said smiling gently "Wow this is all so romantic. I think I will draw a picture of you guys" Sissy picked up a pencil and her sketch pad and began drawing.

At that point I laughed and got up and looked in a mirror, it was true they had a somewhat different glow about them, but were defiantly not like any human's, though I thought she was just being polite about me being pretty.

The radio droned on some song about darkness or something, but it was upbeat so I decided I liked it and returned to sitting on my small bed.

Ever since she came out and told me that Cahal had tricked her by pretending to be a boy from school twenty four years ago, and had tried to rape her, I have not been able to look at her the same. I did not lose respect, it's just I thought about how upset I had been about my own kidnapping and all this time I didn't even realize that she had it happen to her in a way that I was both repulsed and depressed about.

From what she told me it was an average summer evening, she was taking a walk outside in a small town called Smackover found within Arkansas. She was twelve at the time and decided to take a walk to the corner store to grab a candy bar, when a boy came from her families' sixty two acres of land. From the woods he came, just like he had for me "Hey, Sachi right? Wait up!" he had called and began to walk with her.

She had not been popular then; a rather shy girl like herself had trouble with boys, so to have one that seemed so familiar talk to her was like being in Heaven. They walked together for awhile, but before they reached the store, he asked Sachi to come somewhere with him, as a surprise. She followed Cahal for two miles before reaching someone else's land, she was scared at first, but he assured her that it was his father's.

When they got so far in that the sound of driving cars was gone, Cahal did something that Sachi would never forget. "Sit down" he had said calmly, removing his jacket. "What are we doing" she said nervously, but she wanted this boy to like her so she did what she was told "We are going to play a game" the unknown Demon Lord had said.

As he bent over her she knew she had made a mistake, she could not scream because she was in shock "I will stop" Cahal whispered as he started to take her shirt off slowly "If you come with me". He was down to her garments before she was able to respond. How could she do anything else? So that is how she became a Demon, and why she was scared to be near so many people.

My memory of our conversation snapped back into place when my Sissy began speaking again "So when are you guys seeing each other again?" she said in an almost excited tone, though her eyes were warning "The twenty-first of March" I said looking at her bed instead of her eyes "That's only a week away, but how are you going to get out?" I then smiled "I already thought of that, I am going to ask Cahal if I can work as a forager, plus me being in that area means no other Demons will, so he won't be in harm's way" I said confidently.

"You really think he will allow you to? Being a forager means interaction with humans, getting clothes and food" she raised an eyebrow unbelieving "See I figure since most of the Demons either hate the human world or are not trusted, I have done nothing to lose his trust and I assume he needs anyone who he can get to bring stuff back" I had this well thought out, she only nodded.

"Well I suppose there is no harm in making that request now, I mean it's better than asking last minute and then having no plan of reaching him, this way at least I can come up with something on the off chance he says no" I headed for the door but was stopped by Sachi's voice "Kerrie…I won't be here when you come back" she put down her sketch pad and raised her knees to her stomach.

I turned around suddenly "What?" was all I could get out of my frightened voice "Cahal has assigned me to his private army, he likes to start wars with some of the humans" she looked down with and only managed a whisper "He keeps many stationed on Earth, so he does not have to fight" she only just managed a whisper.

I turned and ran to her "No! He cannot do this! You're my best friend, my Sissy!" I had buried my face into her lap and wept like a child whose parents were leaving her with a babysitter. She rubbed my hair and whispered soft things of comfort, but I could not hear her over the ringing in my ears.

After awhile of sobbing, there was a knock at the door "Time to go miss" said a guard with a cough, one that I recognized from the day we arrived here, with one large hug she ran to him as though she couldn't bear to be within such distance from me without being able to comfort me.

When she was gone, I flung myself on her bed and cried, but when I looked at the drawing she had left me, I smiled through my tears, it was of the Angel boy and Demon girl, sitting on a beach with the sun setting in the background. At the bottom of the picture I saw a small note "Sisters forever, never forget that. Good luck with him, I hope you two can make it, until we meet again dear, Love Sachi". I then wept myself into a saddened nap, with only the smell of her from her things to soothe me.

Chapter Thirteen:

_Kerrie_

I awoke later covered in tears, and yet decided I needed to get this over with. If I wanted to see Kasen again I needed to hold back my anger for Cahal, so I clothed myself in a crimson top (which I had cut a convenient rectangular hole in) and black skinny jeans. I did not bother for shoes since my feet were strengthened, and shoes limited my speed.

As I brushed my hair back, I took my wings out, ready to fly to the highest point in this world so deep in the earth, not knowing what the outcome would be.

A knock on the door was not necessary, the second my soundless feet hit the cave floor, I heard his voice that a mortal would not even be able to hear as a whisper "Enter Kerrie".

His words ran through my blood like dry ice, painful and cold, and as I opened his large wooden door, I was surprised to be greeted by not only a very large living space, but several girls in very suggestive clothing.

He sat on a large sofa, the ladies that were dressed in garments all had blonde hair, some had them pulled out of their faces and reveled a variety of unique green tattoo like circles that went from the tip of their eyebrows to their cheeks that matched their outfits, I wondered what they meant.

"Well I must say that look suits you, red is defiantly your color, and the incision in the back is a nice touch, I hope you do not mind if I start doing that with all of our clothes" he smiled, cold and completely heartless. I nodded and then noticed the stares I was receiving, I had believed these women to be prisoners, but then realized they wanted to be there.

I directed my eyes back at him and realized his look was expecting, so I then crossed both arms over my chest in salute and swallowed my pride.

"Forgive me…master. Of course you may use my design" he then smiled and nodded, and when he lifted his eyes from me and towards a women who was fully dressed and looked rather professional with her brown hair in a bun and glasses over her eyes, she jotted down a note, I guessed it was concerning my new style.

"So, you wish to speak with me love?" as he spoke, he glared at the girls, who then walked into another room, which, I assumed his bedroom by the glares they were giving me.

His use of the word love left a nauseated feeling in my stomach, but I held back the disgust "I wish to request something of you...sir" I had to use all of my strength to fake my respect, but he seemed to disregard my struggle.

"Please Kerrie, you do not have to call me that here" he stared at me smugly drinking from a glace on his glass table, vodka by the look, and smell, of it. "Sir?" I asked not understanding, "Call me Cahal, only my Higher Ups can call me that in private, I sense you will one day become one, so I see no need to be formal" he patted the couch offering me the other side.

Instead of saying the variety of things I wished I could, I sat on the far end with a smile masked to my face "Sir…" when he looked at me eyebrows raised, I approached the conversation differently "Cahal, I wish to be a forager" I said closing my eyes waiting for a rejection.

Instead of him asking questions about why I would ever want anything like that he only laughed, when I opened my eyes I found that the women had come out to laugh as well "Dearie why would you ever do that?" said one of them with freckles under her eyes and a British accent "She must be dim-witted, only a fool would want to be anywhere near those humans" said the mocha skinned girl with dyed hair, using extra emphasis on "Humans".

Cahal glared at the fairly amused Demon slaves, his look was so harsh that I could swear I saw fire in them, causing them to whimper and tremble; even I tensed up shocked to not be shivering myself.

When his eyes softened, he spoke "Now ladies her asking me is not a sin in my eyes" normally I would have enjoyed his use of the word sin, but I had thought my heart was to burst from my chest in fright.

He got up and walked over to the girl in the front of their group, and stroked her cheek "Anyone can ask anything of me" he then slapped her so hard that I could of sworn I heard a bone snap, causing me to almost claw at the sofa in shock "Sweetheart you know I love you, all of you" he said gently then surprisingly grabbed her neck and kissed her so hard that I would have thought them to be a passionate love if I had not witnessed such a horrible shock.

What was most alarming was that she moaned as he kissed her, as if he had not harmed her "Now go back in there my pets" he cooed "I shall join you soon" they all gave him their salute, and returned into the room, closing the door behind them.

"So you wish to change your job? You know I usually do not allow such a thing, especially to new comers" he sat back on the sofa, as he saw my hand was dug into the arm rest, he picked it up and rubbed each knuckle on it.

"I know si…Cahal, but I figured you needed more people on the surface, and seeing as how most of the Demons cannot stand the smells and sunlight, and that it does not bother me so much, I could be of use" I looked up from my lap to his eyes, which made me feel so cold I thought I had died for a second "It does not bother you?" he mused "No" was all I could say.

He nodded obviously bemused "Well seeing as how you gave no trouble with your last mission" I was amazed to hear he knew about that "And you did not try to foolishly leave" readjusting in his seat he looked to the door then to me with a adoring smile "Then I see no trouble with you doing this". To look professional and not that like I wanted to strangle him for using my sister in a war, I said "Thank you sir, you will not be disappointed".

He kissed my hand, which felt disgusting and bitter, then shooed me away with his hand "If you will excuse me I have business to attend to." he gestured towards the door and I needed no more excuse to leave, but as I got up I turned to him with one last question "Cahal, what are those symbols on their faces?" I asked as he was halfway between the room we were in and his bedroom.

He looked into his room rather than at me, but was happy with his answer "It is a mark of my slaves, the ones that please me get the green marks, the ones I give to everyone else, whom are mostly men, get orange ones" when he glanced at me, I felt all of my muscles tense up.

Then looking me over one more time, he said "Maybe one day you will know its placement" he then entered his room and shut the door, leaving me in shock and horror.

Chapter Fourteen:

_Kerrie_

The twenty first came quickly; I had been on several trips before to prove I was capable of handling the middle world outside of the forest, all of which I brought back food, clothes and other necessities, Cahal was impressed.

Days seemed longer without Sachi, and I found that I was more scared than I had been my first day with her gone. She had made me calm from day one, and I wished she was home with me.

Adria never spoke to me, but it was apparent that she was angered that I was no longer her employee, though she had hundreds at her dispatch. I only smiled when I saw her, being able to get under her skin brought some joy to me, seeing as how she made my second life as miserable as she could, and her lover seemed to find it impressive of me to have gained favor in her leader's eyes.

Again skipping the shoes, I dressed in a red turtle neck shirt black denim pants, and quickly put on a jacket for my wings, which were a few of the clothes Cahal let me keep from my last visit, with its already approved cut back. When I was outside my room, I expanded my long black wings and prepared for flight.

Flying was like swimming, but almost as if I would die if I didn't, a necessity of life, it felt as though it was like breathing, completely natural and something I could not be without, I looked around me to the miles and miles of space into the ground and saw others as well, there was a young girl that unfortunately couldn't be older than twelve, she had long red hair in pigtails that reached her hips, and wore extra short jean shorts and a plaid yellow top.

I was somewhat proud to see that Cahal had quickly cut in holes of everyone's shirts for their wings, which was a relief because up until then we all had to wear shirts with low cut backs, and in a place like this, rape was not exactly frowned upon, and showing off any part of your body here could result in that, Sachi had found that out the hard way.

A few yards below her was a couple circling each other in flight as though it were a practiced dance, I could almost hear the music, she was about sixteen or seventeen, and he must have been nineteen or maybe twenty.

The girl had a black sweater on with matching black jeans, and the boy was a complete opposite, wearing the same in white. They seemed to be only aware of each other, completely happy as if this world was a joyful one, and I knew their love was keeping them sane. If only everyone else could be this way.

I focused on where I was flying for the remaining time; the opening to the earth took only minutes to get to, and as I took a deep breath, I landed with ease as if I had been doing it for years.

Before I could exit this horrible place, a hand reached my shoulder, causing me to flinch. When I turned I found Mela standing there tears lightly running down her cheeks "Mela, what's wrong?" I said worried, "Al and I are going to fight alongside Sachi, we won't be back for a month, maybe longer I don't know" she looked down now unable to look into my eyes.

"I'm scared Kerrie." she whispered, I did what any friend would do, I hugged her as tight as I could "It's going to be ok," she hugged me back just as tight and continued crying "You guys are going to be just fine, I swear it." I said now finding tears in my eyes.

"You know, me and Al have only been married a few months, we wanted to have a family, but we found out only Angels can make them, so we cannot, Cahal said if we wanted one so badly we could take one from the surface, but how could we do that? Take what is not ours like beasts?" she seemed to be trying to change the subject still holding me as a child would a mother.

I let her cry awhile longer, until the same guard that had taken my Sissy away from me came for her. "Goodbye, I will see you again soon my friend." I said squeezing her one last time. She said nothing but nodded and attempted a smile, showing me how afraid she really was.

The guard recognized me this time and spoke in a genuinely apologetic tone "I am sorry." his voice was unexpectedly childish seeing as how he was huge and fierce, and I wondered how I had missed that the last time he came for a friend.

As they departed, and I felt the last of my pain leave my eyes, though I had lost all of the friends I had come to love here in such a world so evil, so dark, I turned to enter the middle world, to see Kasen, the Angel I couldn't get out of my head, whether our physical as well as emotional attraction was all in my mind or not.

Chapter Fifteen:

_Kerrie_

"It's like nothing you have ever seen" Kasen said in response to my question about Heaven. We sat at the top of a cliff overlooking a river I had not even known existed, "There are no words to describe how perfect it is."

The way his arms wrapped around his left knee while the other draped over the mountain's ledge seemed normal, he had put on a shirt this time so it could almost take away from your mind the fact he was an Immortal being, almost.

He wore a blue striped buttoned shirt with a pocket over the left breast, and black pants also not wearing shoes, I smiled at this, "That must not be very comfortable for your wings" I said. He laughed softly, "You're very perceptive, no it is not, but I am not allowed to bear my wings to a mortal" he said smiling playfully.

"Well I already know, and no one comes way out here, so why don't you let me help you with that?" I asked putting my hand on his back glad to be of some use. He nodded but had a very curious look about him, and as I got on my knees and to his back, I very carefully to not showcase my strength, begin to tear an opening in his back.

"So what have the others said on the matter?" I asked wondering if he had told them, "I decided to wait on telling them, we are kind of going on with something right now and I do not want to add on the stress." I nodded though I knew he could not see me from where I was.

As I continued to work, he explained some more of what Heaven was like. "We have a council and everything, everyone has a home and we can marry in a way" as he said marry, there was some sense of joy in that word, but also something else I could only guess as sadness, I knew about his fiancé and how hard that must have been for him, but I just kept quiet.

"There, all done." I said admiring my work, as he took his wings from their folded position and reached them back as far as they would go, he stared wide eyed "Wow thanks, I would have never thought to do that Kerr." I smiled at the nickname my Sissy had also given me.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, and I knew the whole state was asleep, missing such beauty. He looked at me gently, "Maybe you could see it soon, Heaven I mean." I then sat up straight trying not to look tense "I don't think so".

He seemed to think I thought he meant kill myself. "No, no I did not mean you should die it would be very long before you would be judged, I just…" I stopped him there, assuring him I knew what he meant "It's not that…I just do not think I'll be going…ever." the last word stung but it was more said to me than him.

He was confused by this "What do you mean?" Kasen said, I did not know how to respond correctly, but I was not about to come out and tell him "Yeah by the way I am a Demon, your enemy, and oh I forgot I was originally sent to kill you, no big deal", so I stood up and faced away from him for the longest time.

I could feel his worried look on my back and began to feel scared of letting him close, although I could defiantly feel my heart skip its beat, I wanted to trust him but I would I be able to let him in fully?

"My heart has died and…well, I'm not good anymore, everything that made me up was taken from me, and I cannot get it back" I had to whisper the rest of my sentence, and with a quick rush he was by my side holding his hand to my chest making me blush and quiver in shock.

"I can feel a heart beat…rather fast actually," he smiled when he said that, not helping my red face, "Your goodness can not be taken from you, it is always yours if you wish to own it." he then put mine on his "I had mine die too, but I feel like you have resurrected it, it feels more whole when I am with you, I have never felt this way before".

He left my hand on his chest, but I slowly looked down and took it off "I am not good, I cannot just change what I am" I said softly "And what are you Kerrie?" he said gently trying to find my eyes, and as I looked into his I became calm, but I could not answer that.

"To me I see a girl…a beautiful girl, who was wronged in a way that is unforgivable, and I am an Angel who was also wronged, I was engaged, but she…left me so to speak." at this I had to hold back the tears, unable to tell him everything I wanted to, about not only knowing Marla, but knowing she had ordered me to kill him.

"But together we make that hurt go away, and become bearable, in fact for me I feel perfect," he said, I tried to look down again, but he lifted my chin with his finger "Kerri Dalia, I know we have not known each other for long, but I feel very close to you, you make me feel alive again".

I sat back down, with him following easily, still holding my hands as I said "I feel the same, but I also feel like I am not good enough…" before I could finish my thought he took my face in his hands and kissed me long and passionately, making me feel like the world had stopped spinning, nothing else mattered but this moment right now, and as it came to a close, I felt my chest explode in happiness.

I opened my eyes when it was over breathing heavily with him, and never in my entire life had I been kissed the way his lips found mine so perfectly. Even though I did not have many experiences, his were soft yet with purpose.

He brushed the tears away that I had not noticed had fallen, "It is going to be ok Kerrie, I am going to protect you from now on." he vowed this, "But I am…nothing like you." I chose my words carefully, though they were true, "How can you be with me?"

He smiled and took me in his arms, "Well I can tell you this, that won't stop me from trying to be with you, kitten." before I could ask about the weird nickname, or figure out what he was doing, he jumped off of the cliff, and we began to freefall, which was much more fun for an Immortal when you were the one jumping, so to put it simply I screamed the whole way down.

Chapter Sixteen:

_Kerrie_

Back in hell, unfortunately, I was surprised to be greeted by a few Demons, they waved and said hellos. I had not realized being a gatherer was such a big deal, but I smiled and waved back. One of them I did recognized as the red haired girl from my flight earlier this morning.

Close up I could see her features better, she was fairly slender with a very cute nose complimenting her freckles but had a roundish face which made me think she could have been younger than twelve if she wasn't so tall.

The girl wore a brown hooded jacket with her still short jeans, but her hair was not braded into pigtails this evening, she instead changed it to fall to her knees with a cute sweep illusion, we happened to be standing next to each other in line to get dinner.

"Hi I'm Elita Enit, I am new here." she looked down sadly and I put my hand over her shoulder as I spoke "Hello Eli, can I call you that?" I asked not wanting to be rude. She only nodded slightly so I spoke again "I'm Kerrie Dalia, would you like to join me for supper?" as I said this her face lit up slightly.

We sat down in my usual spot, which was empty due to my gone friends, I sighed absently. "So how long have you been here?" she asked quietly. I had to think about it for a moment, "Well I have been here since late December," I drank my diet root beer and thought about my beginning, "And yourself?" I asked pushing those thoughts away from my head. "Four days." she said.

I was genuinely upset over this, the first few weeks are tough, and she had not even been through one yet "It gets easier, kid." I winked and she seemed to feel a bit better.

"So who is your roommate?" I said now moving onto my double cheese burger with large fries. "My brother came here two years before me, he works here and he did not have a roommate so he requested me".

Another thing I was sad over "I am so sorry about that, who is your brother" she smiled softly and pointed to her food "He is the cook." that made me smile "Well he is a great cook." I responded honestly.

I continued eating quietly, but when the silence became awkward, Elita decided to return the question.

"And who might yours be?" she asked chugging a milkshake down. I stared blankly at my food thinking of my dear Sissy and how much I missed her, hoping her to be home soon. "Her name is Sachi Ami, she's away fighting right now." I said slowly trying not to cry.

She looked at me with confusion and I knew I would have to get myself together. I quietly took a deep breath, looked over to the empty table besides us and as calmly as I could said this, "Cahal has her away with a few of my other friends, I am not sure what they are fighting now, but it is dangerous".

She appeared to be affected by this so she put her hand over mine, "It is going to be alright, and if you need to you can bunk with me and my brother, sometimes it can be scary down here." she smiled and I internally laughed, I knew it was the first few weeks, but it got easy to sleep after awhile.

After a few more fries were stuffed into our mouths a boy sat at our table, he had black hair and a chef apron on "Hey I am Cole Yoki," he said taking one of Eli's fries. Cole's face was small unlike hers, with a long straight nose and round black glasses.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion at their different last names, I knew that marriage here didn't result in a name change, but they were siblings "What? He is my stepbrother." she smiled getting my confusion. "Nice to meet you." Cole said looking directly at me "Nice to meet you too," I smiled, showing how mastered I was at the art of eye rolling.

The rest of the conversation was between them, though Cole seemed to like staring at me, I could not focus enough to have input in their words, all I could think about was Kasen. We had set the next date to meet, my birthday April fifth, which was less than two weeks away, so I could only imagine what was to come.

After dinner, I walked Elita back to her room while her brother cleaned the mess. She invited me in but I kindly turned down the offer, I really just wanted to get some flying done and clear my head.

I soon found clearing my head was not something that was going to come easily. Though gliding around the vast caves, that seemed to never end, was beautiful and took a lot of power. My mind always found itself returning to thoughts of the Angel that could not keep my heart quiet.

There were no other flyers tonight, but I did see the girl from earlier who had been circling her mate, I had guessed he was, on the ledge of one of the dorms below. I was surprised to hear her singing something; it was slow and special, like nothing I have ever heard before.

The words that flowed from her mouth with ease were both beautiful and sad, with depth I had not realized was possible for someone like us. There was no doubt in my mind this girl was in possession of a soul; no Dark Immortal could match something so pure. The words made me think of the task at hand.

As her song finished, she dropped from where she stood and shot deeper into an infinite darkness below, and just as she was about to plummet so far that I could not see, she opened her wings and descended slowly from my sight.

I felt the last of the pain around my heart loosen its grip, I was determined to tell Kasen, if he wanted to be with me then maybe he would understand what happened and I did not choose to be this way. I would tell him on my birthday.

Chapter Seventeen:

_Kerrie_

My birthday came quicker than I had expected it to, and though Sissy was not there to share it with me, or my other friends for that matter, I managed to put on a smile and the courage I needed to tell my Angel the truth. I wondered what he would think.

I immediately stopped thinking about that because I was not about to trick myself in this horrible web of lies I had spun. How could I have done anything else though? I would have been dead and he would not know how I felt.

I wanted to be honest with him, let him into my heart, though I thought it to be broken he was right, being with him made me feel perfect, and for once in my life I was willing to risk everything just to be with someone I really thought I was in love with.

Time, I realized, seemed so different now, I knew that I was now sixteen, but I felt older, like my mind had aged with knowledge a teenager should not know, or any human being for that matter.

As I was putting on my white shorts and black top, concentrating on nothing but the music in the background, there was a knock at my door. I turned off my radio, for fear it would be taken, and slowly walked over to my door covered in Sissy's drawings.

I stopped for a second to admire them, one was a panda and black kitty with a few white spots playing together, with a cute fox lying down in the background happily, another was of a single detailed blue rose with red cherry blossoms falling around it, the words "Forever and Always" scrawled in cursive at the base.

And the last one, I had placed up there, my Angel and Demon picture that reminded me that love was unconditional, provided me with the courage I needed today.

I then shook my head and realized I must be being rude (which I sarcastically praised myself for) and opened the door. On the other side of it I found no one, so I stepped outside and looked around hoping no one was about to pop out and scare the crap out of me, but no one did.

"Hello?" I asked, but no one answered. I bent over the ledge of my level, but found no retreating wings into the darkness. I began to wonder if my sanity was in order.

As I turned to shut the door, my foot hit something on the ground, to my surprise I found a blue wrapped up box with a big red bow on the top.

On the side I found a note and read it out loud slowly "Heard it was your birthday, and I know you like the color red, so I hope you like it" I turned it over but it did not have a name on it, instead it had a small drawing of a very detailed girl. As I stared at it longer I gasped, this girl looked surprisingly like me.

I almost began to cry, but refrained and sat down on the outside of my room opening my gift. Inside I found a red hoodie with a black design of wings on the back and the word "LOVE" written over the front.

I absolutely adored it and wished I knew who had sent it, but instead of running around everywhere I put it on and returned to my packing.

The jacket was surprisingly comfortable over my wings which hung from the back of my cut shirt, and folded them under the hoodie. I decided to walk to my destination and was shocked to find that it took an hour from my home on foot.

The cave entrance beckoned me with one cold breath of air, and I took the invitation gratefully, nervous of what lied on the other side, understanding love, or my end.

Chapter Eighteen:

_Kerrie_

The sun had not yet risen, I had wanted to be in these woods before Kasen so that I might have some alone time to get together what I was to say. That I was taken late last year unwillingly, and tricked into serving the Devil, that I was meant to kill him only to find myself falling in love with him, and that all I asked was that he understood how much I wanted to be with him.

I did not realize I had been walking until I reached that tree. The tree, where my unfortunate journey began, and where I was deceived. I sat beneath the large oak, listening to the green leaves rustle in the wind.

I closed my eyes and imagined my family around me, reading and playing, like when I was young. My fantasy was interrupted by a sound on the opposite side of the tree. My eyes snapped open and I froze, who could have been on the other side?

I got up slowly listening carefully, and a voice penetrated my concentration causing me to almost stumble "What was I thinking?" his voice sent a wave of pain throughout my whole body, Alden was speaking.

"I always loved you Kerrie, I never stopped loving you." in his words I heard tears and almost rushed over to comfort him. That feeling left me before I started moving, he was my past and I could not return. I began to leave when I tripped over a log, and in my terror, I lay there frozen. Startled, I could hear Alden jump to his feet and rush around to my side of the tree, only to gasp in alarm "Kerrie?" he said.

I did not know what to say, I opened my mouth but was utterly shocked "How are you…When did you…Are you really here?" he tried to pick a question as he knelt beside me and touched my forehead "Yes" I found myself saying unexpectedly.

"I am," but as I looked into his eyes I found that his were wide and scared, "What happened to your eyes?" he tried to touch my cheek but I turned my head, focusing all of my strength into sounding normal "What you have never seen contacts?" He then changed to an upset frame, "What has happened to you?" he grabbed my arms and began to shake me; I became frightened though I knew I could snap him like a twig.

"Do you have any idea how long we have been looking for you? Don't you care that I haven't slept right since you were taken, or I guess left? Don't you care about…" before he could say anything else to further increase my emotion's to burst, I screamed at him, "What of you? You broke my heart! Don't you dare try and guilt me into anything, I did not leave, I…" but before I could say anything I knew I needed to stop, if he knew I was taken he would continue looking for me, so I stopped speaking.

He tightened his grip "I love you Kerrie." he then kissed me hard and forcefully, which he never did to me, ever. "Alden!" I managed to get out between breaks, "Alden! Stop!" but he only got more aggressive.

Before I knew what was going on I felt Alden get yanked off of me, he fell to his ass on the ground three feet away just as shocked as me to see another person so far out here. But it wasn't another human person.

"Kasen!" I breathed heavily trying to get a grip "You know this guy?" Alden directed his stare at me, "I think it is best that you leave." Kasen spoke in a forceful tone, but instead of retreating, he stood up and grabbed my arm. "Why don't you just go away buddy, before I call the cops".

Kasen did not move, away or towards me, but his facade turned more protective and that of a wild animal "She does not want you to be near her right now, I think the police would see my intervention appropriate, wouldn't you Kerr?".

I nodded, causing Alden to loosen his grip on me, but not fully, so he tried reasoning, "I haven't seen my girlfriend in months, you can imagine, being a guy and all..." but he stopped speaking when he saw K's expression. "I would keep it in my pants if I was you, and according to Kerrie, you are no longer together, and have no right to touch her." he growled causing Al to stagger back a little.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Alden said trying to sound tough, but I could hear the true fear in his voice. It was obvious that he appeared stronger, being well built and all, but he did not know Kasen like I did, or had seen his body.

The Angel only smiled, "If I were you I would not ask to see" but Alden thought it to be a bluff and turned away, pulling me with him "Let's take this elsewhere Kerrie; we have a lot to discuss".

With quick speed, not trying to conceal his power, Kasen ran at my ex, pushing me away as gently as he could, had I been human it would have broken my arm.

I watched as Kasen punched my ex in the face knocking him unconscious, though Alden fell to the floor, I could tell Kay did not use all of his force, and I knew he would be ok.

"Wait here." he said as he picked Alden up and ran him away, I had guessed to drop him off at a hospital or something, for once I did not care about his condition.

When he returned, he bent down and examined my body. "That's strange, I pushed you down pretty hard, I didn't mean to, but you seem to be tough." he rubbed my cheek as I blushed. "I guess I'm just lucky." I lied, and then realized what I needed to do. "Kay, we need to talk, I need to tell you something," he helped me onto my feet and I turned my back ready to spill my horrible secret.

But all I heard then was something sit lightly on the ground, "What are those?" I turned to find Kasen on the ground staring at me I looked behind me to find my jacket gone, Alden had hold of it when he had pushed me out of the way "Kasen…I can explain." I got on my knees towards him, hand outreached to touch his face and reassure everything was ok, but he stood up and said with little emotion "Stay away from me."

Still on my knees, I was speechless, I was confused and did not know how to tell him what had happened, and as I sat there feeling my body go numb, I watched the only reason for my being, fly into the sunrise.

Chapter Nineteen:

_Kerrie_

It was nightfall when I somehow managed to pick up my fallen jacket and walk back to the gateway, barely able to keep myself from constantly tripping. My body felt weak and fragile, and my heart was in more pain that it ever had been, the life from me felt literally drained, and although I knew I did not have one, my soul was taken this night.

Hell seemed even more deathly than usual, everyone I looked at reminded me that I was alone, and would remain that way.

My flight to my level did not make me feel any better, the air felt wrong, the smell of damp earth held no comforts, and my beating wing's pattern didn't bring my calm my wet eyes.

When I returned to my room to consider asking Cahal for death, I was surprised to find everything had changed. Sissy's pictures were gone, her orange bed sheets were replaced with green ones, and the radio was on some station that made me feel worse.

From the bathroom came a girl and I screamed in surprise. She fell backwards, also not expecting to find someone else "Oh hey sorry, I didn't realize you would be back today," the girl said. She had a long dark beige dress and hooker black heels with ankle straps. "Who are you?" I got to my feet. "Your new roommate, my roommate got 'married'" she quoted "married" with her fingers. I raised my eyebrow not understanding, "So they gave me you as my replacement" she answered obviously irritated.

"There must be some misunderstanding, I already have a roommate." I said, but she was very uninterested, and was busy hanging a poster of Leonardo Di'Caprio up. "Um excuse me did you not hear me?" I said trying to sound brave though I still felt a sting from my heart being destroyed.

"Yeah, but I can assure you there is no misunderstanding…oh I almost forgot, some girl came by earlier, said to come see her immediately…who was it, a Marcie? No, Mimi?" suddenly worried I said "Mela!" I screamed and ran out the door, only faintly hearing "Well you don't need to shout" behind me.

I rushed to the twentieth floor and opened the door to my friend's room "Mela! Albin!" I screamed and hugged them tightly, they both hugged me with as much worry and despair as I had given them "We missed you sweetheart" Mela said crying hard and not trying to hide I "You will not believe this but they switched Sachi with some weird chick, have you seen her?" I looked around their room but found no one.

They both looked down with tears sliding down their faces "Where is Sissy?" I asked with a realization that something was very wrong.

Mela went into her bathroom unable to speak. I looked at Al who spoke with strain and misery, "We were doing one of our rounds when a group of Angels found us." he said looking directly into my eyes.

I fell to the floor only to have him grab my arm to balance me. "What happened to her?" I asked feeling my voice constrict painfully, "There were so many of them…out of the thousands in the area, only us and ten others made it out alive…Sachi is gone, Kerrie…she isn't coming home".

Not wanting to cry anymore, I bolted, hearing him call my name behind me, but all I could do was run. I ran for hours in the endless dense tunnels of Hell, nothing could make any of this better.

I had to just keep running until I was tired, which I found convenient that I wouldn't for many hours.

His words had sliced into my chest, despite my feeling of having my heart being ripped out. I no longer had a reason to even return to my lowly life as a prisoner in Hell, the love of my eternal life was gone, my Sissy was dead, and everything was falling apart.

Chapter Twenty:

_Kerrie_

I finally calmed down enough to at least wallow in my bed, and so I returned to my room. My new roomie was to welcome me back surprisingly, "You ran out so fast I did not have time to introduce myself" she had a hand on her hip.

Not having shock in my mind, I studied her look. She was about my height, but looked about two or three years older, she had her long brown red hair in a ponytail and wore a large assortment of jewelry.

Sighing, I said, "Sorry, I was dealing with something," I walked over to my bed and getting under the covers "I wasn't in a talky mood" I finished, hoping she would get the hint I still wasn't.

"Well I am Nani Maura, and it's…nice to meet you" Nani said with obvious sarcasm "Mhm" was all I could say, which was muffled under my blanket and on my pillow.

"Hello? Could I at least get a name? I do not exactly feel like calling my roommate weird girl" she said and I could tell she was crossing her arms. With a sigh I sat up and looked in her eyes "Kerrie. Kerrie Dalia." I added the last name when she gave me a look I did not even want to bother deciphering.

After Nani finally fell asleep I changed the radio station back to the one me and Sachi used to listen to. "Hate Me" by Blue October was slowly playing, and it was easy to listen to, though her snoring was hardly bearable.

As it played I imagined rain outside like it usually would be if I was upset, dad used to call me his little weather witch because my emotions used to change the climate. Thinking of my family made me feel tired, and a deep, dreamless sleep soon found me.

When I awoke I found a note on my desk, and my new roommate gone, the note read "Went to work, Adria needs me to decorate her room -N". I groaned and fell back into bed as I found out she would be working with, or for, the girl who made this place a real Hell for me when I first arrived.

About an hour past before I realized I needed to go back to the middle world, I did not bring back anything yesterday and Cahal would be expecting some new things.

I breathed slowly as I neared earth's door, hoping that I would be able to face the sun without being reminded of my Angel I believed I would never see again.

When that fresh air hit my nose, I felt my stomach twist into a knot, a few animals jumped from my sight, trying to get away from me. "Oh yeah, run guys, stay away from the monster." I thought angrily, wishing I was anything but me.

Then I thought that since he had time to cool off, maybe he came back to get my explanation. I ran through the forest as fast as I could, to the oak I had been taken, and the stream where I met him, and the cliff we had sat on, but he was nowhere to be found.

When I finally gave up, I did the one thing I knew I was never suppose to do: I went to find my parents.

I walked down the familiar streets, being sure to put my hood over my head, and my long black hair in my face. The neighborhood was covered in kids playing, at the parks and riding bikes. I longed to be one of them, but knew my days of being an innocent were over.

As I approached my street Silver Wing, I slowed my paces, and became frightened, fearing my parents would not accept me, and who could blame them? Even an Angel, pure of soul and absolutely perfect could not see past my wings and title.

But when I got to my little brick house I stopped. Out front was a sign that made me shiver and feel hot at the same time "For Sale by Owner" it said. I swallowed hard and turned around, I was done with crying, everything that was happening to me was my fault.

Mom and dad moving was for the best, I would no longer be tempted with running into that common front door to be greeted with compassionate love and sympathy from my family.

Instead of feeling sorry for myself, I turned around and walked to the nearest store, to grab some clothes and food, which for Demons, was easy to take, not just by stealing, but because we were so charming.

"Excuse me; I seemed to have left my wallet in the car." I said to the teenage boy just a bit younger than myself pretending to look in my bag. He just stared wide eyed, and after clearing his throat, attempted a deeper voice and said "No problem cutie, I'll take care of this." to which I smiled, completely trained to be charming and sweet.

"Oh but you cannot possibly mean to pay for all of this…Michael?" I said reading his name tag as I pointed to all of the stuff I knew I would get away with taking "I don't mind, not at all," he said overlooking my body, which I allowed fully. "Well thank you, I guess I'll see you around." I said in a sexy voice. "Yeah, see you" Michael said staring after me probably.

When I got outside I felt a rush of excitement, I had never stolen anything like that before, I had mostly broken into homes or complained of hunger or being cold to which people would offer things to me.

But as I walked on, I stopped. "Had I just done that?" I asked myself, how could I do something so treacherous? I realized this was easily answered: I was a Demon.

However to me this was something very scary, being a Dark Immortal on the outside was what I was, but I had just acted like one, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I rushed everything into the woods and jumped into my Oak, and sprawling across one of the branches, I wished the Angel that had won my heart was here, because even though I knew it was truly broken, it was still with him.

Chapter Twenty One:

_Kasen_

Flying faster than he ever had in his three thousand years, Kasen channeled his anger through his wings. How could the one being he had thought capable of fixing him be a Demon, his mortal enemy? He decided to see the expert on the Dark Immortals, Ravyn Engel.

Though he wished to speak to David and his wife, and Lenya, he knew he could only talk to Ravyn, only she would be able to explain what was going on.

Ravyn had been around since the beginning of Demons, so everyone said, if anyone could explain Kerrie's strange behavior, and reason to keep him alive, it would be her.

With a single knock, her door was opened, "Come in sweetie" Ravyn said, though she had the appearance of a twenty year old, her elder mind made her sweet with age, grandma like.

Ravyn's home was elegant, detailed with classic china and flower wallpaper to compliment the forest green furniture. Her ceiling had a chandelier that lit up the whole room with the single flicker of its one candle.

Her hair was in a large bun, gold as the light, with a curvy but respectable figure. She wore a white top with a pink skirt and a long necklace with a cross on it.

"Kasen, what a lovely surprise. Tea?" she offered a freshly brewed cup, "Thank you Ravyn, it's been awhile." Kasen sat down as she gestured the loveseat, to which she sat opposite him, "So what can I do for you young man? What is troubling you?"

Kasen loved how she always knew when something was up; he guessed from her experiences in the past that she developed a sixth sense.

"Ray, I have recently…and unknowingly mind you, become involved with a Demon" he said looking up from his tea. Ravyn stopped drinking her tea and looked scared, "Are you alright K?" she examined his body as if there would be some gaping wound there. "I'm fine, but…" he couldn't say what he felt in his heart.

But she smiled "So, you're in love with her." she said calmly. Anger developed within his mind, "How could I have been so foolish? Demons have one objective and that is death, all those times I was with her…" he looked down but she interrupted slightly "Wait, you say you were with her more than once?" she looked curious.

"Yes, Kerrie and I have been seeing each other for awhile now, I just found out she was a Demon, so I flew back here at once," he said in pain. Ravyn sat there thoughtfully for a moment, and then said meaningfully, "How did you find out?"

He remembered the horrible accident in which Kerrie's attacker had got hold of her jacket, "A human attacked her and pulled her jacket off." he said thinking, but when a shock spread across her face he reassured her. "No, the man did not see her wings; I took him away from there after I knocked him out."

This seemed to relax her, "So did she defend herself against the human boy?" she sipped her tea lightly with a completely open mind. "Well, no but…no I guess not, why is that do you think?" Kasen thought out loud. Ravyn sighed, "Seems old Cahal is up to mischief again." she rose from her seat and walked over to a glass cupboard.

"What are you talking about?" Kasen rose and followed, only to find a book in her hands "A few centuries ago, Heaven and Hell fought over the world in between," she began, again gesturing that they sit down, to which K did.

"When Cahal realized that he was outnumbered, he resorted to forcing humans to turn Demon," she continued "All of which were lost horribly in the war, he and God had an understanding that one could not force another into service, or so it would appear."

She opened the book displaying pictures of the fights, Angels and Demons killing each other, the Dark Immortals at Heaven's gates, and the regular humans lost to the battle.

"What are you saying?" Kasen said looking up from the book that he knew would have some significance now, "I am saying that your Kerrie might not be as evil as her name makes it to be." she put her hand on his shoulder, "I think the best thing to do would be to confront her and find out what she feels."

Kasen put his hands on his face, "How could someone so nice be what she is? I think I am in love with her." he did not know what to do; the only thing he could do was fly back and beg her to let him help. "I have to get back to her Ravyn. Thank you so much, I would have lost her if it wasn't for you." he kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

Running as fast as he could, he realized all of the things he would be leaving behind, his family and friends, and very home, but none of that mattered right now, all that mattered was her.

Rushing to the gates, Kasen descended from the peaceful home of Heaven. He departed to Earth, to begin his search to find his Demon girl.

Chapter Twenty Two:

_Kasen_

Ground came into view sooner than he expected, Kasen realized he did not know what he was going to say to her. "How can she ever forgive me?" he thought. "She was trying to tell me something, and I didn't even let her say what she had to say."

But K believed in his heart that they belonged together, when he had first looked into her eyes, though he thought were strangely red from the beginning, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his very long life with her.

Although it was nightfall, he landed carefully and slowly, making sure not to draw any attention just in case there were a few wanderers out. The trees were easily avoided. Though incredibly thick, Angels had the grace of a swan.

"I'll look in all the places we have met before," Kasen said quietly to himself, but everywhere he went there was no Kerrie. Neither near the brook where they met, nor the high rock they had sat on, not even the large oak from last they had been together.

He wondered how he would ever get her back, and the only way he thought, was to wait for her. If she was allowed outside Hell's gates as often as she was when they would meet, then she must either be in high favor of Satan, or work outside for him.

He propped himself up in the tree, and rested on the longest and most hidden branch. The sky was cloudy and reminded him of how much pain he was in, of how much he wished he could fix everything.

Kasen waited two weeks, and had planned on staying longer, but the bushes rustled one night, and from the tree he jumped. He looked to them in hopes she would suddenly appear.

"Love?" he asked thoughtfully, but it was not his love, it was someone that even Hell did not wish to own. "If you wish me to be," an almost tired sigh was heard. "I have never seen someone quite like yourself, and what a site it is." a girl said stepping from the shrubbery as she looked him over.

She was dark skinned with matching hair in a long ponytail and one strand of it over her right eye (though it mostly looked fake), her apparel was a black top with the word "Temptation" written in silver glitter, and had red Levi's with her decorated converse shoes, her eyes were the darkest shade of red he had ever seen, and her black wings fluttered obviously outside of her shirt.

"Who are you, Demon?" Kasen positioned himself into a prepared stance should they need duel. "Relax Immortal, if I had wanted to kill you it would have happened already" the girl stepped forward eyeing him longingly but attempting a seductive look.

"Who are you?" K asked not wanting to play games. "Adria, and you, Angel?" she said her name proudly, but Kasen felt uneasy revealing his name. "Kasen" he finally said, "Kasen? Interesting, so Kerrie did not kill you? I wonder how Cahal will take that?" she slowly walked around him.

The Angel knew he had to protect her, so he managed to fake disgust, "If you are referring to that Demon girl that attacked me, than she thought she did, but Angels can recover faster than you can." To this she smiled, "Well that sounds believable, for a second I had thought you may have had some…thing with her." she spoke coldly with only lust in her voice, "But who could ever love her? She is an inferior, who should not have been given the gift to be one of us." she finished with more than irritation in her voice.

"By 'gift' you mean curse?" Kasen said trying to figure her weak spot, Demons were usually proud of their status, but he surprisingly came up empty-handed with this one, the only thing she was overly proud of was the way she looked.

She laughed an eerie chuckle, "I suppose someone like you would not see the benefits of being one of us is," Adria stopped circling and met his eyes "Your ex has been talking about you for awhile now, you know, says she misses you. Did you know that we knew each other, all those years ago? She saved me." she attempted to seem innocent, but not even a flutter of her eyes made Kasen think that way.

Speaking of her made him angry, but he controlled himself. "You can tell Marla that I do not care what she talks about," Kasen looked into her soulless eyes as to make a point, but she only smiled, "Well that is good to know, because, like myself, you are done with her."

K glared at the Dark Immortal not understanding, "What do you mean, Demon?" he asked wishing she would get to the point and leave, "Kasen, you don't need her, you need me. I want you, and I always get what I want, I deserve the best, don't you think?" she reached out to touch his strong chest, but he grabbed her hand.

"Listen to me, I do not care what you think you deserve, I said no to Marla, whom I loved longer than any mortal could love another, what makes you think I will say yes to you?" Kasen looked over her wondering where her confidence stood.

Adria seemed to be responding to this in a good way. "I like when the man takes charge," but he released her arm knowing it was useless to explain anything to her. "I am done with speaking to you, goodbye Adria." and Kasen took off in an Angel's sprint deciding to wait for Kerrie somewhere else.

Instead of following hopelessly, though she did not see it this way, Adria stared off knowing he would come back, and that no one would escape her love should she give it to them.

"Everyone loves me, at one point or another, he will come back to be with me." she thought, departing to the darkness she had come from.

Chapter Twenty Three:

_Kerrie_

Knowing that I would not run into Kasen, which is what I was worried of, I began packing for my next trip to earth. I wore my jacket, a black tee shirt with ripped holes in it (probably from a struggle as they were delivered by a different forager), and jeans, no shoes. My nails were painted silver with a red swirl on each toe and thumb.

Nani never cared what I did, she was too wrapped up in talking about her day, "I really do not like Adria that much, but she sure gives nice gifts." she said admiring her bracelet I could only guess as to be that gift.

She looked up, I could see in the mirror next to my bed, staring in frustration to my lack of talking, "We were supposed to go to earth last night, but I fell asleep so she went without me." she continued hoping I would answer.

When I didn't, she resorted to asking a question, "Is it hard going up there? Not being able to see your family?" she asked, though I knew she probably didn't care, just wanted to know I was listening. "It was, but they moved." I said blankly, not turning from my bed and trying to show no emotion should she wish to use this against me later.

Aggravated, Nani gave up trying to get me to be more involved, so she rose from her bed and grabbed her purse that she never went anywhere without. In her green turtle neck sweater and black pants complimented by a matching belt, she found it necessary to leave "Don't wait up" she called behind her probably going to meet some guy. "You can count on it" I whispered, then heard the voice of a guy outside "Hey babe, you ready?"

It usually upset me that men would just knock at our door and she would go to their place, sometimes it was more than one guy, sometimes the guy would ask for me to join, all in all I was thoroughly disgusted.

What really pissed me off was that once she was out with someone, and the guy walked into my room to wait for her, it ended with him saying something like "Hey I don't feel like waiting, you want to do it?" which then resulted in me throwing him out hard on his ass.

Before I opened the door to leave for my own business, I felt the knock. I opened it thinking Nani had left something, but was surprised to find Cole standing there.

"Oh hi Cole, I thought you were Nani, what's up?" I said opening it wider for him to enter "Nothing much," he said eyeing me as he walked into my room. "I see you like your present." a smile on his face as he spoke.

"So it was from you." I responded closing the door and sitting on my bed "I really do love it Cole, how did you know it was my favorite color?" I asked, secretly wanting to get my day over with.

He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little "Honestly I asked your friend Mela, she said your old roommate…well that she knew it was your favorite." he said trying to avoid the subject.

I looked down, "Well I really appreciate it," but when he realized it was a touchy subject, he walked over to me and touched my face "If you need anything, I will be here for you. I promise." he kissed my forehead and left my presence.

I blushed slightly, I knew it was sweet and emotional, but this surprisingly made my chest hurt worse, knowing that I would always have friends, but never have the one I really needed.

Earth did not cheer me up like it usually did. It rained peacefully that morning, but the natural smells of this world which ordinarily gave my nose a tickling sensation that melted all of my fears away, gave me no peace of mind.

I patrolled the grounds with little motive, recently considering suicide, though I knew it would be difficult, in order for me to die I either needed to break through the skin in my chest through to my heart, or be decapitated, both of which would require another to help me.

But I could not do that to Mela and Eli, they had been so kind to me, even Al and Cole, I could not hurt them, plus the only person I could think of doing this would be Adria, and I did not want her to have that satisfaction if that was all I could hold on to. Besides, Marla would not allow her to, for some reason she thought it was a good idea to keep me around.

Before anything else, whether it was facing my friends or collecting supplies, I needed some time to think of my life. How was I going to piece myself together enough to seem fine?

No one knew about my secret love, except for Sachi, but she is gone, and I was not about to tell anyone else. There was no point in revealing my life of heartbreak after heartbreak, and how messed up I was.

The rising of the sun was easy to stare at on our cliff, and I sat there all day just to watch it fall again, but it reminded me of all too much of him, like everything else did.

He was the morning, and I the night, my balance in life, and all I needed right now as well as forever. I knew I would never feel whole, as long as I was without him.

As the sky slowly turned to dark, and the stars glistened against the moonlight, I found that I could no longer stand his absence. "I wish I could see him one more time, and explain everything." I said putting my face in my hands.

Before the waterworks could begin a voice penetrated my depressing thoughts "And why do you wish that?" someone asked. I lifted my head in an overwhelming shock to hear my Angel's voice again.

"Kasen!" I shouted with more emotion than a teenage girl watching a romantic love scene in a movie. I got up and rushed to him, and was shocked to find that I was able to embrace him in a hug without fear of being hurt, but how could I help it? I had not seen him for days and I longed to be in his arms more than anything.

I was really surprised when he lay me down forcefully but gently on the cool rock overlooking the woods below. I could only stare in confusion at his broad, revealed by his opened shirt, chest "Why did you not kill me? You were sent to do it, so why didn't you?" his words were forceful but pained.

I stared into those deep blue eyes and saw love behind them, "Yes, I was meant to kill you…but I found I could not do it because…" with one final breath of nervousness and stupidity, I said the one thing I believed I shouldn't have "Because I love you".

Without any hesitation, Kasen kissed me with more fervor and love than ever, I felt shocks of pleasure creep up my spine around where my wings were attached, as they curled and pulsed.

"Promise me you will stay with me forever." he said quickly, kissing my chin and neck "I promise." I found myself saying, breathing like mad, knowing it to be the truth.

Hearing his voice so close to my body again, so close and yet not close enough, seemed like we had been apart for eons, I was glad to have him again. "I love you too, and I will always be here to protect you, I will never let you get hurt." he swore, kissing my stomach and lifting my shirt up and off.

Instead of struggling against what I knew I wanted, I completely gave in; every touch was complete statistic bliss. As our breaths became heavier, and our hearts beat faster than ever, we could feel our warmth pass through each other's body in union.

With no regrets, we made love that night, nothing felt as pure as him being with me this way, and the night closed into perfection.

Chapter Twenty Four:

_Kerrie_

Dawn arrived, all too soon for me, but having him sleep soundly holding me so gently was all too perfect to have complaints.

I was surprised that he had stayed the whole night, not that I thought him to be "one of those guys", but with our whole forbidden love and us having duties to our worlds, I had figured he would need to leave.

He stirred slightly, and I smiled feeling his chest take air in, than collapse, but it was another half hour before he finally woke. "Hey there, Angel" he kissed my head making me feel safe for once in my life. "Very funny," I spoke laughing a little, "You know, you look good without clothes." Kasen kissed my neck making me moan quietly.

I wished to stay that way forever, I knew we could, being as we would never die, but there was no way either of us could just leave, him because he had friends and a home filled with love and joy, and me because of the fact I would be killed if I left.

"As are you, my love" I kissed him gently. "Though much as I hate to say it, we do need to get back to our worlds." I began putting my pants on, having him watch me lovingly. "I need to get some supplies for everyone's dinner and pick up some more clothes, Demons easily ruin them".

Kasen waited for me to finish dressing myself before he rose and put his jeans on, then hugging me tightly. "I want to be with you," he spoke quietly though not sad. "You will be, I just need to figure out a way how to." I said trying to realize the severity of how dangerous leaving my coven would be.

He pulled from me, gazing into my eyes. "We need to get you out of there as soon as we can." he said, stroking my cheek. "I know." I replied holding his softly moving hand, "But they will kill me if I do, I need to figure out how I am to get out without them finding us." I smiled hoping that he would be content with waiting for me.

He nodded and dropped his hand "I do not want to return to Heaven without you, but I will if it means we can be together soon." I pressed myself against this chest, "I will come back later tonight. Can you meet me then?" I asked hoping he could, "Of course my love." he kissed me softly and passionately, making me wish with all my might that I could stay, but I knew I could not, I needed to form a plan as did he.

"How are the Angel's going to take it?" I asked now thinking how scary it would be if they were against us. Kasen thought about how to answer my question, making me nervous.

Then, finally, he answered, "Cahal had taken unwilling mortals long before you were born, we knew that then, but we never dreamed he would still be doing it." I froze not understanding where he was going with this, but listened carefully. "I have a friend who is aware of this, and she knows you are innocent, she will testify to your being good." he finished.

I was shocked. "But I am a Demon, I have done bad things" I spoke frantically. "Things that you did were under the influence of Satan, not of your own." he said reassuringly.

"Why would an Angel try to defend someone like me though? Angel's and Demons have detested each other since the beginning; if you had known I was one of them when we first met I would not be here because of that hatred." I tried reasoning how insane this sounded.

K smiled, "But you are here now, and I love you which is proof of something." I did not understand how that helped but I knew what I had to say next, and, with a sigh, I did. "Ok, I trust you".

He turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to face me. "Adria knows I am alive, I don't know if you know her personally?" he asked which caused me to fall to my knees.

I could not speak, but only mouthed, "Adria?" when he caught me in his arms. "I told her you thought I was dead do not worry, but Kerrie, I want you to be careful of her, she was…attracted to me, I think she may be extremely dangerous, even for a Demon." he spoke quickly brushing my hair from my face.

"I know, I know, she used to be my boss…Kasen, she is with your ex…in a sexual way" I found myself saying before I realize they were coming out of my mouth. I stared into his eyes and found shock.

"Marla…is gay?" he asked unbelieving, making it my turn to comfort him, "I think she is bisexual, she kept talking about how she wanted you to be with them, but Drucilla said something about her being the only one anyone needed." I rolled my eyes.

"Drucilla?" he asked not understanding, making me smile, "That's Adria's first name, she hates being called Drucilla." then he smiled, "Well now, Marla is going to find that she is without either, and Drucilla seems like the insane possessive type." he lifted my chin with his hand gently "Yes" was all that I could say.

We looked at each other for what seemed like ages, but he finally said, "You need not worry of her, I love you, and she does not see you as a threat, though there is no competition." Kasen said looking me over.

"She will be too busy trying to figure out how to win me over, and while she is doing that you need to figure out how to get around the system." I nodded slightly, wondering how our mission was going to work, praying that it somehow would.

Before he turned again, he reached into his pocket. "I almost forgot, this is for you," he took my hand and placed a silver necklace with a large red stone on it. I gasped unsure of what to say; "It has magic in it." he took from his other pocket one similar to it but blue.

"It will allow me to keep you safe if we are apart, and it will make you stronger in ways you wouldn't believe." as he spoke I turned the stone in my hand, "Thank you." I said putting it around my neck.

"Thank God." he said smiling leaving me dumb founded, "The…Lord gave you these?" I asked quivering. He shook his head and confidently said, "No, he gave me one, and you one, he did not judge you based on your wings."

I found myself crying softly, being with Kasen made me feel like I had a soul, and now because of this small gesture I believed I did. With one final kiss, he departed.

Watching him fly off that cliff and out of my exceptional sight was like having a knife slowly break my chest's skin, but in order for us to be together, the separation was necessary.

With a single jump, I plunged to the earth, opening my wings only when I was inches from hitting the treetops, flying to retrieve some supplies, and then return to what I was scared to call home.

Chapter Twenty Five:

_Kerrie_

Upon my return, I found that even my entrance would not be easy. As Kasen had warned me, Adria was a complete nutcase, though I knew that from the beginning.

I walked into the mess hall and found Adria had Marla, Nani, Cahal, Eli, and three other Demons crowding around. I could only faintly hear what they were saying so I joined their little group.

Looking around I received a few stares as Drucilla continued, "As I was saying, there is an Angel among the mortal world, I have come across him." as she spoke she looked at me, "Poor Kerrie here believed him to be dead, but he outwitted her." she said looking directly to me, talking like I was a child.

"Well we cannot have an Angel wondering the grounds…Kerrie, it's your area take care of him, and Adria you should not be in that part of the world, Kerrie works there." I was thankful he asked me to "take care of him" and not someone else. "Sir, with all due respect, Kerrie has already gone up against him and failed." she spoke as though thorns were on her tongue.

Cahal thought about this sincerely, "Sir I am sorry about that, give me this last chance, I will not fail you." I crossed my arms over my chest and awaited his answer. "Drucilla," he said making her posture rise, irritated but knowing her place, "Kerrie is my best forager, and she lasted, and almost killed an Angel when she is not a year old yet, it is obvious that she is very strong and capable of killing him".

Through his decision I let out a quiet breath, and somehow I believed that my old "employer" had caught it because she stared at me, then back at him. "As you wish, sir." she replied and crossed her arms.

When she, and everyone else but Cahal and Marla, left I tried to come up with a plan of escape. Trying to retreat to my room, I found Mar by my side.

"You know, I believe you can do this unlike my ex does." she spoke and then covered her mouth, "Don't worry I already knew." I spoke rolling my eyes, then stopped walking and faced her. "Wait, you broke up?" I looked at her, finally seeing how upset she looked, making her look tired and older.

She grabbed my hand as if we had been best friends and I flinched, "She said she found someone else and deserved better, can you believe that? I throw my life away for her, I had a wonderful fiancée whom is now to die, even lied and said it was Cahal I was coming for, and she drops me like a sack of rotten potatoes." she shook her head.

I could not believe how innocent she sounded, if I had not known better I would have believed it, but I knew she was just as rotten and slimy as Cahal or Drucilla.

"Well I am sorry to hear that, if you will excuse me I have…planning to do." I really loved telling the truth without doing it; I found that lying by omission was easy to do to Immortals. She nodded and turned to join Cahal, whom was staring at me like he was waiting for me to do something.

When I returned back to my room, I was glad to find Nani was not there, and I face planted onto my bed. What I was going to do about all of this? I had no clue. What I did know was that I needed to warn Kasen and I needed to find out how I was going to get out of here.

My relief of a room to myself was soon interrupted when I heard the door open, "Ugh Nani, I am not in the mood." I managed to say through the mattress as I threw a pillow most likely missing my target. But when she did not respond I decided to start a conversation "What got nothing to say?" but still silence was the only thing to answer me.

I turned over abruptly, "Nani I said…" but I could not finish my sentence, because who was standing in the doorway was not my roommate.

The guy standing in my doorway was tall with a tanned complexion, he wore a light green buttoned shirt with grey pants and a wooden necklace, "Oh sorry, um, I don't know where Nani is." but when he did not answer I began to get worried.

"Can you speak?" I asked, not really to be rude but more to see if he could "Of course mistress, I am Chad Fallon, but it is not Nani I come for." as he responded he brushed his black hair past his ear and I gasped. On his face were the orange circular markings of a slave, one that I did not wish to know.

"I am…dreadfully sorry." I spoke slowly rising from my bed, and as I did he began to circle me, "But I did not request a…slave." I tried to get closer to the door. His eyes shone brightly as if he had blood running from them, and a low smile brushed his face. "Cahal asked me to…make you an offer." he picked up the radio off the desk, pretending to look at it. "An offer?" I asked knowing that it would not be a good one.

As he sat my radio back on the small table, he looked at me. "Yes, you see," he paused, as I found he liked doing for emphasis, "Cahal has grown quite fond of you, and well," he continued and slowly walked over to me. "He does not believe you feel the same," Chad raised his eyebrow as if he had asked me a question. I gulped quietly, but tried to sound braver than I actually was "No, I am sorry, but I do not fancy the master." I tried to look calm, but was probably failing horribly.

Chad nodded thoughtfully, "Well he has hired me to persuade you." as he said this his arm rested over my shoulder on the door. "Now, here is the offer," as he whispered in my ear I was afraid, and I did not know what I was to do, "Accept him, or accept me" I found his lips lightly brush my neckline and I felt anger.

"I don't want either of you." I said, and with more force than I ever thought I had I pushed him into the wall farthest from me.

I gasped as I found what Kasen had meant, not only had I pushed him so hard that I thought I heard a bone snap, but I was surprised to find that fire was encircling my palms. But I was not out of danger yet, the Demon I had pushed was definitely not pleased, and the single streak of blood falling from his nose was all it took for me to turn and run.

Chapter Twenty Six:

_Kerrie_

My heart raced with vagueness and worry, I jumped from my floor and quickly dove into the murky darkness. But when I opened my wings and felt the cool assurance of my escape, it was in vain, because it was not long before I heard the beating whip of another's.

I thought quickly and escaped the woman's pool room, but slipping into the darkness of its waters would not help, our wings would only make it clear and easy to see through, but my body was working on a level that my mind could not understand, so I obeyed.

Once in the water, only waist deep though my whole body was now wet, I awaited his arrival and prepared for a fight. "Come out my dear, you have been a very bad girl." I heard Chad's voice echo through the room.

When he finally entered he grinned, "Did you really think you would be able to hide in the pool's waters?" he said aggressively entering the water himself.

"No, I was waiting for you to come." I said and without needing to think, I raised my arms and as if the Lord's power were flowing through me, fire danced around my body, red and pure though not burning.

He gasped and fell to his back in the shallow end "What the hell?" he screamed, but I knew he would not be heard so deep into the ground as we were "God." I said plainly as I unleashed the fire onto his body slowly.

His screaming was loud and bloodcurdling; if I did not have this energy circulating my entire body I probably would have screamed myself. I was shocked by the time it was taking to kill him but then realized his flesh did not burn; it seemed to be eating at his dead soul slowly.

I then was surprised that I let go of that power and let him stop suffering, I understood that if I had wanted him dead the fire would have done the deed, but I did not let it. Though I knew he was evil I could not kill him.

I attempted to walk out of that room, leaving him to his misery, when he grabbed my leg, "You will not leave Demoness!" he shrieked, and in my surprise I could not harness the fire.

Out of the darkness, I found by my side a cloaked figure; he grabbed the Demon's arm and released his grip, flinging him further into the depths of the lake. "Get behind me." the being said through a familiar yet strange voice, and I did as I was told.

With the rising of his arms came something I did not expect, streams of water followed his, more blue and pure than I had ever seen. He had the water surround the Dark Immortal and raise him from the ground.

Fallon started to scream, but was engulfed by the water that covered his whole body in a large sphere. I stared in wonder at how something so beautiful, could be used for such things, I began to realize that it was protection and not something worse.

It was only minutes before his body became limp, and the cloaked man set him down into the water, as he did this, the water to my surprise, turned dark.

I pulled the man to face me, and removed his hood with tears filling my eyes. I smiled when I saw the face of my savior, whom I knew it was all along.

"I am so glad that the necklaces worked," Kasen said pulling me into a hug, "Kerrie, sweetie, we need to get out of here." he whispered into my ear. "How? The Demons will find me? They won't rest until we are both dead." I spoke in sobs.

He moved me from his grasp so I could see his excitement. "I have found a way." I stared in disbelief, "I will explain it all later, right now we need to get somewhere safe, lead me to your room so we can plan our escape."

Flying with Kasen instead of in his arms was a different experience all together, I was grateful that no one was around to wonder "Why does that strange cloaked figure have white wings?" The way I found him starring at me while we were in the air made my heart sore, but I could not pay attention to the way it pounded frantically, we needed to get to the safety of my room.

Thankfully Nani was not in our room, I took my wet clothes off and changed into a blue strapped shirt and some black denim pants, I found a red shirt in the back that was too large for me so I threw it at K, which he put on quickly under his cloak.

"So where are we going?" I asked grabbing a small bag and filling it with clothes and food. He sat on my bed looking at the pictures my Sissy had drawn. "Ever heard of the Garden of Eden?" he asked, still appreciating the drawings. "You mean like 'Adam and Eve' garden?" I said unbelieving.

He nodded and then looked at me speaking happily, "God banished mortals from ever entering it again, and he hid it, my friend Lenya explained that Immortals may go there when in great danger, no one can be tracked there because it is a special area sealed in time."

I walked over to my roommate's bed and sat down, "So how did they take it?" hoping that it would be good news he sighed, "Most of the Angels are…confused." he started, "They do not know what to think since Demons and Angels have never been together, but a few, like Len and Ravyn, stood up and defended you." to this K smiled.

"So how do we get there?" I asked hoping it would be quick, "We fly, and it is not hard to get to when you have directions." he gestured at my amulet, making me grasp it. "I was so shocked when…" I started but could not finish, making him even happier before my eyes.

"Kerrie, that proves it" Kasen said looking alive and perfect, "Proves what?" I did not understand. "That you are not evil, only beings that God has chosen are able to harness the power of these stones, you were not meant to be wicked." he stood up and got down on his knees to continue, "I love you, and will do whatever it takes to protect you."

I kissed his forehead and said, "Then let's get out of here"

Chapter Twenty Seven:

_Kerrie_

We decided to run to the exit, the night approached and most of the Demons would be out soon, flying would be too risky.

With our new strength from our stones, we arrived there in ten minutes, but we were shocked to find we were not alone.

"There they are sir; I told you there was an Angel in my room." I could hear Nani's voice behind the small crowd, "Kerrie?" Mela said coming from the group I looked around and I had no idea how we were going to fight our way out of this.

Kasen grabbed my arm and put his necklace out of sight motioning me to do the same. I followed the order and held my ground, prepared for anything that may happen.

"Well done Kerrie dear, you have managed to capture the Angel," Cahal boomed over the whispering pack of Demon followers, "Adria, Eli, go retrieve him for me."

From his command, they slowly stepped out of the large mass of Dark Immortals and made their way to us, "No!" I shouted, leaving a boom lingering around the room, surprising myself more than the group.

"No?" Cahal asked amused, stopping the two with only a raised hand. "No." I repeated stepping forward "Kerrie what…" I immediately interrupted my love in order to save him, "I will accept your offer." I said quieting everyone down, "I will…if you let him go" I directed my fury at my master.

He pondered this. "And how should I know you won't try to leave?" he asked. "I will discontinue trips to the mortal world." I said feeling my heart sink, but knowing this was the only way to save him.

"Kerr no, you cannot," my Angel tried to reason "It's the only way Kasen." as I said his name I could of sworn I saw Adria's hair catch fire the way she was puffing up.

"So we have a deal then?" he smiled, "I want to see him leave first." I answered completely humorless. Cahal nodded and snapped his fingers, the crowd stepped out of his way and Eli moved quickly to K's side.

"Kerrie, please." he said trying to struggle, though he knew he could not display his true strength to keep us safe. I could not look into his eyes. "I love you." I whispered as Eli took him away.

It was only when Eli returned that I dropped to my knees and wept. "Back to work!" my owner's voice growled, and everyone departed solemnly. He proceeded to my side and lifted me up, "Ready to become my queen?" his voice sounded kind, but I knew better.

Eli came to me and escorted me to their "Finest cell in the Underworld" according to Cahal, but it was the darkest and dampest place I had ever seen.

Thrown into the small chamber, I noticed a guard and I gasped. The lady had white frail hair and wrinkled skin, she had a sagging figure and a furrowed brow, I thought her to be a human until I looked into her red eyes "Do not let her out Illona" Eli said and quickly left.

"Illona Dallen at your service, miss" she said in a sweet old lady voice, concluding that it was not some trick of the faded light, but it was not that my eyes were wrong; Cahal had changed this old woman. "Yes I know my age is probably a shock, but I can assure you that you need not worry".

Finding that she was old and sweet were not my only astonishing bewilderments, she entered my room with a pen and some ink. "I was informed you are to be queen, you will need the queen's mark, but don't worry it will not hurt."

Curiosity struck me, and as I looked down I noticed she was holding a long stick with a gargoyle handle piece. It took me only a moment to realize what it was, finding that my breath was shortened "You're blind." I said amazed.

Chapter Twenty Eight:

_Kerrie_

Though I was definitely uneasy, I was glad to find that she knew exactly what she was doing, I was also delighted that the "Tattoo" did not hurt my strong yet soft Demon skin.

"How are you able to do this?" I asked Illona looking at the red designs on my face, different and more beautiful from any slave, an obvious mark of the queen (which they had never had). They reminded me of the cherry blossoms like my Sissy had drawn, but also something else I could not figure out.

It took a moment for her to think, but she finally figured out how to word it, "When I was in my eighteenth year as an Immortal," she said sitting on a stool in the far corner, I guessed that she hurt more than she was letting on.

"I got into a fight with a higher up," I saw white rings leave her face and realized she was smoking, so I giggled a little quietly, "The Demon was actually Fallen Angel you see, and she was jealous of my beauty," she continued, leaving me slightly disbelieving but respectful, guessing she must be older than even her looks for this to be true.

"So she cursed me, my skin became old and my eyes died, but I was given abilities, and one of them was that I was able to see in a way no one had before, this is why the master did not destroy me, he found it…useful." she said with a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Looking her over, I felt more unbelieving. "In what way can you see?" I asked worried and confused. "I can see people, only, but in a way that I cannot describe more than their inner lights, your skin is shown to me as though it were glowing." she rubbed her cheek and sighed with a tired soul I imagined, "And I can do things that you would not believe."

She rose and walked to me, placing her hand on my head. "I see you child, and never have I seen a brighter light in this dark world." I looked into her blind eyes as she said such kind words, wishing we had been related, she was like the grandmother I never had.

I rubbed my eyes and wanted so badly that I could hug her, but I knew it was not the time to be happy; I was in fact to marry someone who had taken my life away and wished me pain in this union.

She reached down to pick me up, "You must not give up hope dear, you…" she gasped when she brushed my torso. "What? What's wrong?" I asked scared to think she was hurt.

"My child…you," she tried to finish her sentence but a knock came at the cell door. "That is enough Illona, I need to talk to our new queen" Marla's voice was cold but commanding.

Illona stared at me nervously not knowing what to say, and slowly left our company. When she was gone and Marla entered the room I became afraid, seeing the expression displayed across her face.

She raised her voice in a way that seemed more than Demonic, "You ungrateful bitch," she laughed sarcastically and stepped closer, "I ask you to kill my ex, and you fall in love with him." she walked over to me, and threw me against the cell wall surprising me with her growing strength, and causing me to fall over.

"I confide in you my break up with Adria, and not only does she leave me, but you mock me behind my back" she stepped on my chest, "And now you are to be my queen? I think not." she leaned down to finish what she wanted so badly to say, "Stay away from Kasen he is still mine" she spoke in a deep voice now that made me fear my life.

Somehow I found the need to show no sign of respect for her "As I recall," I managed to get out in gasps "You asked me to kill him." I said and spit at her finding blood in it.

She removed her foot in time to dodge the blood, and as she spoke her eyes glowed a dark silver, "You will no longer wound me, tyrant." she screamed and picked up a large bolder to smash my head with. I closed my eyes and waited for death, but when I heard a crack and something fall over I opened my eyes.

Marla was dead, she had killed herself. "Illona!" I screamed, hoping she would hear me and when I found her at my cell fumbling with her keys, "I am here young one, and I am glad to see that my powers still work." she shook her head looking at the body, "You knew this would happen?" I asked shocked by my realization. She was a Psychic User.

She nodded, "Fallen Angels tend to go mad, usually they live hundreds of years before they kill themselves though." I now understood what had become of the rest, but shuddered.

"Well that is the story the boss knows" I looked up to her wondering what she meant as she smiled, "You see, I had my own revenge, a week after I had been cursed, I came to find I had more power than anyone could ever have known," as she continued, she opened the door releasing me "I got rid of the Fallen with mind control dear, I knew that there needed to be balance in the world".

With a surprising hug and a kiss to the cheek, she began to softly cry, though her words were not affected by it. "Listen Kerrie, you need to understand something, but first you need to find a way to get out of here, call you're Angel." she spoke quickly "How? He is so far away..." I was still in shock and did not bother to ask how she knew about him.

"The stone, sweetie." I touched my shirt where my stone was hidden, and before I could ask she said, "Close your eyes and think of him." Doing as I was told, I called Kasen to me with all of my will, and when I felt some strange light within me, I knew he had heard.

"The rest of the Underworld sleeps now; we need to get you out of here." I had not realized so much time had passed as she lead me from the holding area. When we reached the end she said softly, "You need to know something now, before you depart."

I found myself wanting her to come with me but knew somehow she would not leave, "Yes?" I asked filling my eyes hurt with worry.

She touched my stomach, and to my daze said this, "Kerrie, your pregnant."

Chapter Twenty Nine:

_Kerrie_

And I was running, like I had been doing my whole life. I was running for my life, for Kasen's, but now I was running for the child that lay dormant in my womb.

With everyone resting, Marla dead, and Illona letting me go, I was able to get outside to my woods to find the Angel that I loved.

I was exhilarated that I was finally free, but scared because I did not know how I was going to tell Kasen about our baby. I worried how he would respond to something that probably would shock him more than it did me, being as I did not have much time to react.

The forest past before me, as I quickly ran through it, and I found myself at the stream where I was to meet K. The place we first met. I bent over to rest my legs in the flowing waters, and sighed.

Though I knew this was silly and I was only a few days pregnant I could of sworn I felt movement in my stomach. My thoughts were then startled, and I had to hold my chest for fear that my heart would burst.

"How could she have known I was pregnant if it has only been a few days since me and Kasen had sex?" I whispered out loud, but before I could continue wondering, I heard his wings slow and land a few yards behind me.

I stood and turned to face him, but before I could jump into his strong tender arms, he was tackling me to the ground, causing a huge splash and me getting completely soaked.

"K!" I screamed laughing "Your getting me wet!" though I could not have been happier. He showered me with kisses, "Come on, we need to get going." he chuckled.

I decided to wait until we were both safe to tell him about the baby, and as I looked back towards the direction of the place that I had called home for the past few months, I breathed deeply and got ready to run again.

For three long hours we did not stop, all that running gave me time to think, and I had a lot to think about. Although I would be leaving my friends, as would Kasen, I knew this was the only way to stay with him.

I wondered how my new blind friend would explain my escape and Marla's death, I hoped that Cahal would think that she let me go during her mental breakdown and that Illona could not stop me with her being weak and all, but I knew him, he was not someone to mess with.

I feared for her life, but prayed that she would be alright; believing she would be was the only thing I could do at this point.

I thought about how I was no longer one person, I was many, a Demon, a lover, an ex bride to be, a fugitive, and now I was going to become a mother, whether I was ready or not.

Though I wished to stop for breaks, not from being tired but to see everything we were passing by, it was more important for our safety, and not just our own.

When we reached the ocean, we swam, and I was surprised to find that swimming was just as productive as running. Flying would have gotten us there faster, but it wasn't safe for us. When we found ourselves back on land, we continued running for four more hours.

I knew that we would not reach our destination for a long time, and this made me worry for our safety, what if Cahal caught up with us? We would be doomed, and I could not risk my infant's life.

"We're here dear." I was finally glad to hear Kasen say. I looked around and saw nothing but the vast desert spread out before us "Where exactly are we?" I asked trying to figure out how this could be the legendary garden. "Iraq, far into it, we have to find the entrance to get into the Garden Of Eden." he got down in the sand and started digging.

"Are we really supposed to dig to it?" I bent over and helped "No, but we are suppose to find…this," he smiled as he found a bulky rock.

He took his blue stone and placed it into a small hole in it "Here give me your necklace" he reached towards me, I took it off and handed it to him.

When the second stone was in the rock, it began to glow a dark purple and made a very loud alarming sound. The reverberation was like shrieking sirens, I guessed it would have knocked us out if we had been human, I almost felt faint now.

Covering our ears, he took my hand and pulled me back. Before us, a large cave-like tunnel rose from the earth. "We have to go through there?" I shouted over the noise nervously.

I had just escaped the Dark Realm of Satan, I was cynical about returning to the darkness of the Underworld "Trust me." he yelled over the noise, my nerves were slightly lessened, but not completely.

When the noise stopped and the cave entrance was completely visible, we not only took our hands off of our ears, but proceeded into the darkness, a place I had hoped to escape.

Chapter Thirty:

_Kerrie_

Everything changed, from the time when I was a kid to an Immortal was to blame for that, but in my case I am thankful. Without any of this I would not have been with Kasen, or any of the friends I never knew I needed, and so soon was without.

From living in a world I had thought was ideal, to having my heart broken, and then experiencing a whole different life I never thought possible outside of my mind. My life was definitely never boring, though I wished it would be sometimes.

My entire human life I had wanted something different, to live in a way no mortal ever had, and I found that I got my wish. The only thing to do now was live it.

I matured in life, I became brave and strong, and I realize that we are all human at some point, that we come into this world innocent as pure souls, and the choices we make can either ruin us, or make us stronger.

While God strengthens, Satan tempts us, but choosing one over the other means nothing for the whole, Satan never really leaves us even should we choose to be good, just as God never leaves us if our path turns bleak.

Selecting light over darkness or the night over day results in who we are, but God gives us this choice, and Satan is not as courteous.

Evil and Good is a battle that would unfortunately never end, I know I will never change what I am, but I am definitely in control of what I do.

Though now it seems my story ends, I am glad, and prepared, to say this was only the beginning, and that my life was just starting to get interesting.


End file.
